South Park High
by Ichireiro
Summary: After Cartman begins to date Wendy, the boys make a bet about him being gay. Who will win him? And why does Kyle feel so weird about all of this? Candy, Buttman, Kyman, Kenric. Mentions of Dip and Creek.
1. Detention

**A/N: **Alright, I know where I _want _this to go. I just don't know how to get it there. Just stick with it an be patient.

**Possible warnings: **Lots of slash. Also, anything in the show. You know, sexual situations, swearing, so on.

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately for me, I don't own South Park.

So, okay. Here we go.

_

* * *

_

"Kahl, Kaaahhhl, _Kahl!" _

Eric Cartman was trying to get his 'friend' Kyle Broflovski to pay attention to him. So far Eric had tried poking, pinching, and even punching Kyle, but the boy wouldn't turn around and acknowledge him.

"Come on, Kahl." Eric hated whining, but the redheaded Jewish boy normally gave into it. "What's the answer? Come ooonnn."

They were in first block, their math class, taking a test. Kyle knew most of the answers but he knew for a fact that the lard ass sitting behind him hadn't studied at all. And who was paying for it? Kyle. It was the teacher's fault as well as Eric's for having a seating chart and making Cartman sit behind him.

"A." Kyle finally gave in, sighing. "The answer is A. Now leave me alone."

"Well, _thank _you, Kahl. You're not such a stingy Jew after all." Eric smirked slightly, proud that his plan to annoy Kyle and get the answer out of him had worked. Now only if he could get the last two answers to the test out of him, he'd be fine…"Oh, _Kahl-"_

Kyle sighed again. He was used to this-it _was _an everyday occurrence now. He had **every **class with Cartman. _Every _single class. He used to love school. Now that he had every single class with Eric Cartman and NONE with his other friends, he thought of school as a hell-one he couldn't escape.

"Leave me alone, Fat Ass. I mean it. I'm almost done and I don't need you distracting me."

"Well, _Kahl! _I'm offended you would say such things to me! I-"

"Cartman! Broflovski!" The voice of their teacher rang out, startling them. "Caught cheating! No surprise there!"

Kyle blinked. Cheating? He'd never! He knew it was of no use to argue with the teacher though. He got caught talking during tests often now because of Cartman. Damn fat ass. He got him in more trouble now then he did when they were kids. He really hated the bastard.

"But Sir! Kahl was just-"

"I don't want to hear it, Mr. Cartman. You and Broflovski are nothing but trouble! _Trouble! _It's the same thing every day!"

Kyle had to hold back a sigh. The teacher was right. Almost every day they got caught talking because lard-ass won't keep his mouth shut or study when he was suppose to.

Cartman had changed a lot over the years. He had stopped wearing his red jacket when the boys had hit middle school. He had still kept the hat though. Eric's brown hair would sometimes peek out from under it, but that was the only time Kyle would ever get to see it.

The way he had dressed wasn't the only thing that had changed about the boy though. Cartman really _was _big boned under all of that fat. He was the tallest out of Kyle, Stan, and Kenny and he often made fun of them for being shorter than him. Eric Cartman was tall, had chestnut brown eyes, and had muscles-lots of them. No wonder most of the female population-and now some of the male population, though Kyle wouldn't name any certain blonds-was after him.

Kyle himself wasn't bad looking. Like Cartman, he had also gotten rid of his jacket. He had also ditched the hat though, letting his red curls free to occasionally fall in his face. He didn't mind though-even IF Cartman called him a 'dirty Jew fag' for his hair. Kyle's eyes were an amazing green; not just any green, but the kind that makes people want to stare into them. He had a clear complexion-one that made all of the girls jealous. His skin was as smooth as it was clear. Like Cartman, he had both girls _and _boys after him.

"Sir, Broflovski was just-"

The sound of Cartman's voice cut Kyle out of his thoughts.

"I don't want to hear it, Eric. Both of you have after school detention. Now, turn in your papers. You'll be graded on what ever you have finished."

Kyle got up and handed in his paper. As he was passing Cartman, he swore he heard "Thanks, you dirty Jew." Kyle just rolled his eyes and sat back down in his seat. He was used to Cartman's behavior by now.

"Um, pardon me, but do you happen to have the time?"

Kyle looked over at the sound of Pip Pirrup's voice. The British kid hadn't changed much over the years. His blond hair was down to his shoulder blades and his voice was a little deeper, but that was pretty much all that had changed. His clothes were even the same; same hat and same outfit, but larger to fit his high school body.

"It's nine."

Kyle blinked. That was Damien's deep voice. Kyle turned his head to the side slightly to get a better look at the boy. Kyle hadn't noticed Damien had switched seats to sit by Pip. Damien was lucky-the teacher hadn't noticed either. Not that it would matter-Damien would just roll his eyes and pretend he didn't hear the teacher while Pip begged him to move back to his seat so they wouldn't get in trouble. It didn't matter though. The only person that didn't realize Damien was in love with Pip…was Pip himself. Kyle almost felt bad for the spawn of Satan. Almost.

"Oh, well, thank you, Damien."

"Watching the fags, Kalh?"

Kyle shuddered at Cartman's warm breath as the teen whispered in his ear. He was _far _to close for comfort.

"Fuck off Cartman!"

The bell rang before Cartman could reply.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, at least there's one established couple now, even if the Pip/Damien is one-sided for now. They'll be lots more to come.


	2. Lunch

**A/N: **Still not to the plot yet. Give it time.

**Possible warnings: **The same as before.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own South Park. Duh.

It was lunch time, the only time Kyle really ever got to see his friends inside school hours. Kyle and Stan were on one side of the table while Cartman and Kenny sat across from them. Stan and Kyle were actually eating while Cartman was teasing Kenny with a French fry. Kyle had to roll his eyes; figures the only time of the day that he'd get to see his _actual _friends, the fat ass would be there.

Kyle ignored the thought in the back of his head telling him that Cartman wasn't really a fat ass.

"Uck, will you look at them?"

Stan gestured towards the table across the room from theirs. Kyle looked over in time to see Tweek twitch as Craig licked a smear of chocolate off of his cheek. Kyle wasn't really surprised at the sight considering the two had been dating for about three months.

Tweek hadn't really changed much since their younger days. He still had messed up hair that shot out in every direction. He still twitched like he's been electrocuted. He still drank coffee every morning-probably more than he did when they were in elementary school. The only things that really _had _changed were the fact he was out of the closet, dating Craig, and that his shirt was actually buttoned up.

Craig had changed even less than Tweek. The only real noticeable changes about him were the ones that all high students got.

"Hey!" Cartman called over to Craig and Tweek's table. Leave it to the bastard to cause trouble. "Faggots!"

Tweek just twitched again and muttered "Shut up" while Craig just flipped Cartman off. Their reactions apparently didn't satisfy the wide load because he stood up, ready to march over there and start a fight with their old rival and his boyfriend.

"Damn it Cartman…"

Kyle put his head in one of his hands, cradling it. He wasn't in the mood for this crap. He had to put up with Cartman's shit all day and now _this. _He was about to say something to stop Cartman from going over there and making an even bigger ass out of himself, but Kenny beat him to it.

Kenny had placed his hand on Cartman's arm. He wasn't strong enough to stop the taller boy if he decided to keep walking, but it caught Cartman's attention; The larger boy looked down at Kenny, a scowl on his face.

"What is it, you cheap asshole?"

Kenny said something that was muffled by the parka he still wore, but Kyle could make out something that sounded like if Cartman got up, Kenny would eat all of his food. Carman apparently figured out what he was saying too because he sat back down, muttering "poor asshole can't even get his own food. I'll kill him if he takes mine".

The only odd part about this wasn't that Cartman sat down; a fat ass had to eat his food, after all. No, the odd part was that he noticed Kenny kept his hand on Cartman's arm a little longer than what was necessary. Kyle narrowed his eyes, but decided not to say anything about it.

"Mr. McCormick!" The school's lunch room monitor chose that moment to walk pass their table. "You know the rules about wearing hoodies in school."

The man scowled and wouldn't leave until Kenny had pulled the hood off of his head. As soon as the teacher on monitor duty walked off though, the blond rolled his eyes and pulled the hoodie back up to cover his face.

Kyle didn't see why Kenny wore a hoodie. The blond was really kind of beautiful. He'd make sure to ask why he covered his face sometime.

Kenny's eyes were blue, but not the dark blue Stan had. His eyes were lighter, like the sky on a clear day. His skin was pale, probably from never being exposed to the sun. His hair was still the same color it had been when they were kids, but now it was longer and locks of it touched his cheeks. Kenny was medium height, not too tall, not too short. His legs were slim and Kyle suspected he was underweight from not being properly fed.

Stan was the second tallest of the group, just after Cartman. Along with Cartman, Stan was on the football team. Unlike Cartman though, Stan was also on the basketball team. His father had tried to get him to play baseball, but after they had to join the team when they were kids, Stan thought the sport was out of the question. He also didn't want anything to do with hockey.

Stan's eyes were dark blue. He wore a coat the same color as the one he had when he was a kid, but he kept this one unbuttoned. He also never wore his hat anymore, allowing his hair to spill out. Stan was handsome, that was for sure. He wasn't feminine like Kenny or Kyle.

Stan was the jock, Kyle the brains, Kenny the pervert, and Cartman the asshole. Just like old times. Except…it really wasn't. Kyle was about to realize how much things had really changed over the years without him even noticing.

The lunch bell chose that moment to ring, bringing Kyle out of his thoughts about his friends. He stood up from the table, his parting words "See you, you guys" before leaving. He didn't bother to wait for Cartman; he could hear the heavy footsteps behind him letting him know the boy was following behind him. He was used to the sound of Cartman rushing after him by now; he had had years to get used to the sound. He noticed almost instantly when the footsteps stopped. He slowed down then looked behind him to see what was stopping the wide load and making him run slower than usual. To Kyle's surprise though, Cartman was nowhere to be seen.

The bell run indicating he was late for class.


	3. The Plot

**A/N: **The plot finally comes in this chapter. Enjoy and please review. Also, if you DO review, can you tell me if Butters stutters too much? Not enough?

..................

"Where were you today, fat ass?"

Kyle and Cartman were at after-school detention. Eric hadn't showed up for their last class of the day, so this was the first time Kyle had seen him since lunch was over and he disappeared. Kyle wasn't worried that the larger boy had vanished for over an hour; he had assumed Cartman was just skipping class to go to Shakey's Pizza or something.

"Is that really any of your business, Jew?"

They were cleaning up the classroom they were in. Even though he had asked Kyle something, Eric didn't bother to look up at the smaller boy.

"Yeah, Cartman, I think it is. I had to do our group work by myself today."

Their teacher, like all of their teachers, had put them in a group to work together. On the days that Eric didn't come to class Kyle had to work with himself. He was one of the smartest kids in the class so he didn't really _need _help, but he still wanted to give Cartman a hard time about it.

"Well Jew Boy, if you _must _know, I was with my new girlfriend."

Kyle wanted to laugh. He really wanted to. Cartman? With a _girlfriend? _It should have been funny. But he didn't feel like laughing. Something about the idea of Cartman dating someone made him feel _bad._ Something about it was _bothering _him. He felt something in his chest, but he couldn't name it-he didn't _want _to name it. If he was honest with himself, he would have to admit that he felt jealous. But if he was honest with himself, he would have to admit exactly _why _he was jealous, and it didn't have anything to do with the fact that Cartman had a girlfriend and he didn't.

"Butters doesn't count as a girl, dumb ass."

Kyle could tell that the larger boy was irritated by his reply, though he tried to hide it. Kyle noticed Eric tense slightly and his eyes narrow. He could tell when Cartman was mad and trying to control his temper, even though he didn't try to control it often.

"Butters does _too _count as a girl! Besides, it isn't him anyway!" Cartman let a smirk slip onto his face and Kyle knew the next words out of his mouth would make the feeling in his chest double. He was beginning to feel queasy. "It's Wendy."

The feeling in his chest didn't double; it tripled. Kyle felt his mouth part slightly. There was no way that Cartman was telling the truth. Wendy had broken up with Stan a few weeks earlier, but there was just _no way _she would lower herself to dating someone like _Cartman. _It didn't matter that Cartman's eyes were a warm chestnut color or that he was on the football team. He was still Eric Cartman, the jackass they all grew up with.

"No way, man. No way. There is _no way _Wendy would ever date a fat _fuck _like you." Kyle ignored Cartman's scream that he wasn't fat. "Besides, she'll just get back with Stan in a few weeks like always."

Cartman got the look on his face that he always got when he was about to tell someone they were wrong. "Well, that's where you're _wrong, _Jew." Kyle didn't take time to wonder about how he could tell when Cartman was trying to hold back his temper or his facial expressions. "She's with me now. Bitch decided she wanted a _real _man, not some damn hippie like Stan."

Kyle sighed out the word "Whatever" and dropped it, knowing Cartman wouldn't believe him. He didn't want in this, really. He needed to tell Stan though, before he made an ass out of himself before trying to get the raven haired girl back.

"Stan's going to be pissed, Cartman."

Cartman finished cleaning the chalkboard, but didn't turn to face Kyle. Kyle didn't need to look at him to know he had rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, Kahl. Stan can suck my cock."

* * *

"He's...dating Wendy."

Kyle had just told Kenny, Stan, and Butters, who was sitting at their table that day, about Cartman dating Wendy. He would have the night before, but his bitch mother wouldn't let him on the phone because he had homework to do. He was glad Cartman had chose that day to sit with Wendy because he would have laughed at the gaping look Stan was currently giving their lunch table and Stan didn't need to be laughed at at the moment; there was a chance he would explode if someone had laughed at him. It was taking a while for the dark haired boy to come out of his daze and wrap his mind around what Kyle had told him, but the shock was starting to wear off.

"He's dating Wendy! That fat fuck is dating my girlfriend!"

Butters fidgeted with his hands; the blond had kept the habit all these years. He was one of the few boys in the school that was out of the closet and Kyle had to hand it to him that he was brave. It took a lot to come out in a hick town like this. Kyle didn't see why Butters didn't have a boyfriend though, even if his choices were slim.

Butters was shorter than all of the other boys at the table, including Kyle. His eyes were a lighter shade of blue than both Kenny's and Stan's. He was slim, but he didn't look anorexic like Kenny did from lack of eating. Butters' figure came from his hobby-dancing. Butters was one of the best dancers the school had and the blond was _damn _flexible.

"U-uh Stan? Didn't you and Wendy break up a f-few weeks ago?"

Butters had also kept his stutter.

"Dammit Butters! That's not the point!"

"Th-then what is the point?"

The point was that Stan was still in love with Wendy and Cartman would be lucky if he didn't get his face beat in for dating the girl.

"The point is that Cartman's gay."

It was the first thing that Kenny had said after Kyle had told them about Cartman and Wendy dating, and it took them a minute to process what he had said behind his hood.

"What?! Kenny, Cartman can't be gay."

Kyle was thinking about Kenny was saying while Stan automatically assumed the blond boy was wrong. _Could _Cartman be gay? No. There was no way. Kyle didn't get a chance to say his opinion though before Butters changed the subject.

"Well...If you want W-Wendy back, why don't you just find someone else for E-Eric to date? I-I mean, he's on the-the football team, so it ca-can't be too hard to find somebody who'll date him."

It was a good idea, and one that might actually work. Who would Cartman date though?

"Hey! I got an idea!" Kyle sat up on the book, proud at suddenly thinking up an idea. "He's such a nazi, why don't we find someone that's blond with blue eyes?"

"Yeah.." Stan said thoughtfully. Cartman was obsessed with Hitler, so why not? It could work. "That might actually work. Who's blond with blue eyes though? Bebe's eyes are green and Annie's are brown."

"W-well, why does it have to be a girl?" If Butters agreed with Kenny about Cartman being gay, maybe he really _was. _"E-Eric could be bi-curious or somethin'." Butters had a point. Kyle had never even considered the brunet they were talking about went both ways.

"Dude, Cartman's not even gay."

Stan didn't believe that a jock _could _be gay. He didn't have anything against gay people. He wasn't homophobic; he was friends with Butters, after all. The only problem he had with Craig and Tweek was that they made out every chance they got.

"Well, how do you know?" Kenny wasn't going to let this go. Suddenly, Kyle was reminded of how long Kenny had had a hold on Cartman's arm during lunch the day before.

"Uh, for one he's dating Wendy, r-tard."

"That could be a cover-up."

"Y-yeah," Butters agreed. "A cover-up! W-why, Eric could be gay and none of us know it!"

"He's right, Dude." Kyle felt bad for siding against his best friend, but they had a point.

Stan sighed, finally giving in. "Yeah, whatever...Hey! How about we place a bet? I bet you all fifty bucks each that Cartman isn't gay!"

"You're on!"

"Yeah!"

Kenny and Butters may be wanting to throw away their money, but Kyle decided not to say anything. Something about this was bothering him more than it had the day before when he had found out about Eric and Wendy.

"Alright. Fine. Go on. **Try **to find a boy Cartman will date!"

Stan got up to go dump his tray, leaving the other three boys to sit there and ponder. Who had blond hair and blue eyes at their school?

"What about Tweek?"

Stan came back right in time to hear Butters' innocent question. The boy had probably just forgotten that the coffee addict was seeing someone.

"Tweek has green eyes, dumb ass."

"Alright," Kenny shrugged. "I'll do it."

The three other boys at the table turned to look at their friend. Kenny was a pervert and a sex addict, but he wouldn't try to sleep with a boy, would he? Kyle had never stopped to consider the McCormick boy as being bisexual, but it was a possibility.

"Do what, man?" It was taking Stan a second to realize what Kenny meant. "Oh! No way, man! That'd be gross!" He didn't want one of his friends to try to screw another one of his friends. Kenny just shrugged though; there was a lot he'd do to make money.

"By golly, I-I'll do it too."

Butters now had Stan's attention. He couldn't understand _why _so many of his friends would date _Cartman _of all people.

"Butters, why?"

"W-well, hamburgers! I-I'm tired of bein' single, you guys. A-and besides, you guys might not understand it, but I l-like Eric!"

Stan sat there for a moment taking the new information in. Butters, sweet little Butters, had a crush on the world's fattest asshole. It was too much.

"I'll see you guys later."

Stan stood up and left the table, not once looking back.

"H-he isn't mad, is he?"

"No," Kyle wasn't sure why, but the idea of both Kenny _and _Butters wanting to fuck Cartman irritated him. "He's not mad. He just needs time to think. Don't worry."

"Oh." Butters relaxed slightly but still fidgeted with his hands. "I was about to worry."

"_So," _Kenny changed the subject, excitement filling his voice. "We're on to see who can snag him first?"

"Wait.." Kyle was slightly confused, but his thoughts went back to the hand on Cartman's arm once again. "I thought you were just in it for the money."

Kenny didn't say a word as he shrugged and stood up from the table. Kyle had a bad feeling about all this.


	4. Crush

**A/N: **Same day as the last chapter.

**Possible warnings: **The Same as before.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own South Park.

**Reviews:**

Unavailable 101: Ah, there's definitely going to be Kyman in it, though I can't promise it'll end up that way. There's a chance though.

xEmerald Isle: Thank you~ I hope that was soon enough for you.

Alcorion: Ah, I thought about doing that. I would, but I don't know if he'll end up with Kyle yet.

Angelic Guardian: Yeees. I thought about adding Tweek in there too. I might still do it. No promises though.

Thank all of you for the reviews!

* * *

Cartman was stuffing books into his locker when Butters went up to him. It was the end of the school day and everyone was going home. A lot of the kids-including Butters-had to ride the bus home, but Cartman had his own car; if Butters was lucky, then Cartman would give him a ride some days.

"H-hey Eric."

Butters was nervous. He was regretting taking the bet. What if Kenny won? The McCormick boy _was_ more experienced in this matter. Butters hadn't even ever had a boyfriend. He was gonna lose to Kenny then he'd be ripped on even more! He fidgeted with his hands and held back a squeak.

_Now darn it! Who am I? Tweek? I am Professor Chaos! I can handle this. And boy howdy, if I can't then...well, I don't want to think about that._

"What is it, Butters?"

The brunet boy didn't bother to look away from his locker to the shorter boy beside him. It wasn't unusual to see them together. Most people had thought that after Butters came out of the closet, Eric would never speak to him again. They were wrong.

_After Butters had admitted that he was gay, he became one of the most frequently beat up kids in the school. The blond had been sitting in the lunch room one day, innocently eating his food, when one of the jocks on the football team had decided it would be funny if he picked the blond up and shoved him into a trash can. _

_That was when Cartman shocked all of them. He stood up from the table that him, Stan, Kenny, and Kyle were sitting at. All of the students in the lunch room were laughing at the blond in the trash can, so no one noticed as Cartman stood up from his table. He walked right up to the jock and tapped him on the shoulder, having been behind the other boy. The other boy turned his head to the side to look at who was tapping at his shoulder and asked what Cartman wanted, but instead of answering_

_with a verbal response, Eric socked the other boy right in the jaw. _

_"What are you doing Cartman?!" The other boy growled at Eric. He turned all the way around to face him, cupping his reddening cheek in his hand._

_The kids in the lunch room were paying them their undivided attention now, fulling expecting a fight to break out between the two football players. The word "FIGHT" began to be chanted throughout the room, but he two boys ignored it._

_"You messed with my property!" _

_Cartman clenched his fists, ready to hit the guy again if he wanted to fight. The kids in the lunch room were starting to gather around them in a circle._

_"I'm sorry," The guy snarled. "I didn't know the fag was your boyfriend."_

_Cartman raised his fist, ready to hit the kid again, when the teacher that was currently monitoring the lunch room broke through the crowd of kids surrounding the fight that was about to break out and ran between the two jocks. _

_"Both of you! To the office now!"_

After that day, Eric Cartman had protected Butters from bullies...even if people now called him a fag. Later when Butters had asked about the incident, Cartman had sworn it was just because _he_ was the only one that could pick on Butters, but Butters had to wonder if Wendy really _was_ a cover up. If so, did Eric like him? Maybe taking the bet wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"U-uh, are you doin' anything today Eric?"

Having finished with putting up his things in his locker, Cartman was looking down at Butters now, a smug smirk on his face.

"Well, if you _must_ know, I'm hanging out with my new girlfriend. I'm sure you've heard by now that Wendy is now my hoe."

"O-oh..."

Butters looked down at his feet, his hands never stopping their fidgeting. He couldn't keep the disappointment off of his face or out of his voice and Eric could sense it. Anyone that could see or hear could sense it. He rolled his eyes; Butters was such a pussy sometimes. He had to wonder why he hung out with the little fag.

"Why Butters, you seem disappointed." No shit. "You don't happen to have a crush on _my_ girlfriend, do you?"

As if there was one strait bone in the kid's body. Cartman just liked to mess with him. He made the most _interesting_ facial expressions when he was panicking.

"Wh-what?" The boy looked up at the larger boy, his eyes wide, panic filling them. Ah, Cartman loved that face. It was so _delicious_. He could jerk off to it for hours. He wasn't exactly gay; he could just appreciate a nice piece of ass when he saw it-and Butters' ass was _nice_. Besides, Butters acted more like a girl than half of the girls in the school. "Eric, I would n-never!"

Cartman rolled his eyes again. Butters loved those eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, Butters. I was only screwing with you. Come on."

Butters followed behind the larger boy obediently, all the while trying to keep up with the taller boy's fast pace.

"Uh, Eric?" Butters had heard the saying 'Never look a gift horse in the mouth' before, but he couldn't help himself. "I th-thought you were hangin' out with W-Wendy today? Won't she be awful sore if you give me a ride home?"

Butters could see the taller boy's shoulders shrug in front of him. He had a strong urge to cling to Eric, but he thought that his friend wouldn't appreciate it, especially since the rumors about him being gay still hadn't died all the way down yet.

"Whatever. Bitch will have to get over it."

"O-oh. Alright.'

It wasn't long before they were out in the school's parking lot and then in Cartman's car. Butters sat in the back seat so Wendy could sit up front when she finally showed up. Cartman was in the driver's seat, naturally. They sat there in silence for a moment.

"E-Eric?"

The brunet boy was drumming his fingers on his steering wheel, a habit he had developed. He turned his head to the side to look at the boy in the seat behind him.

"What is it, Butters?"

Butters was fidgeting with his hands again and Eric could tell he was nervous.

"I, um..wanted to thank you for b-bein' my friend and all."

Whatever Eric was about to say-Butters suspected something about him being a pussy-was cut off as the door to the empty seat up front was opened and Wendy got into the vehicle. Eric looked away from Butters, causing the blond boy to frown, and looked at his girlfriend.

"Hello Wendy."

She smiled at her boyfriend. She was leaning in to kiss his cheek when she noticed Butters sitting in the backseat.

"What's _he_ doing here?"

Butters expected Cartman to be irritated because he didn't get his kiss, but he wasn't, or at least he didn't appear to be. Instead, the larger boy turned to face ahead so he could start the drive to Butters' home.

"I'm giving him a ride home."

The girl narrowed her eyes at Butters before turning to face ahead like Cartman had. He watched as she placed her hand on Eric's knee possessively. Oh hamburgers! Did she know that he had a crush on her new boyfriend? Wendy had been nice to him before, but Butters knew she was easy to make jealous when it came to her boyfriend. He fidgeted once again. This might be even harder than he had originally thought.

The ride to Butters' house was quiet, but fortunately short.

"I-I'll see you fellas later."

He got out of the car and scurried into his house before he even realized that he had called Wendy a "fella". Hopefully she wouldn't be sore with him the next day, especially since Eric might not talk to him now if she was.


	5. Bitch

**A/N: **Uck, I'm unsure the last chapter. Something about Butters' thought around the beginning bothers me. Also, the flash back. I didn't like that either. I suppose I'm just picky, but something bothers me about it.

**Possible warnings: **Same as previous.

**Disclaimer: **South Park is not mine.

**Reviews:**

Alcorion: Aw, but if you die then no more Butters.

xEmerald Isle: I hope this was soon enough~

Angelic Guardian: I wasn't so sure about putting that in there. It wasn't too much, was it?

Thank all of you for your reviews. You guys make me want to update sooner.

* * *

"And _then _BUTTERS said he'd do it! Both Butters AND Kenny! Trying to **FUCK** _ERIC CARTMAN!"_

Kyle was pacing around Ike's bedroom, filling his little brother in on what had happened earlier in the day. He was hoping that talking about it would help him figure out why it was _bothering _him so much, but it wasn't working; the more he talked about it, the more pissed off he was getting.

Ike was watching his older brother pace around his room, a thoughtful look on his face. Sure, Kyle had a temper sometimes-probably inherited from their mother-, but Cartman was the only person that could make his older brother's blood _boil _like this. It didn't come as much of a surprise to Ike when he figured out that Kyle had a crush on the Cartman boy. He knew it'd kill their mother and shock everyone else around them, especially Kyle, but Ike was a genius and geniuses saw things before other people did. He just hadn't been around Cartman enough to tell if the boy liked his brother back. It wouldn't surprise him if the feelings were returned; Kyle was attractive in a feminine way.

"I mean, really? _Seriously?! _I mean, I can see Butters-he sticks to Cartman like Stan used to stick to Wendy-but Kenny? KENNY?!"

Ike sighed. This could go on for hours if he didn't stop it by saying something. Maybe if he said something to make his brother realize exactly why he was so pissed off, he might do something about it instead of whining like a pussy.

"Maybe you should go talk to him?"

Kyle stopped pacing to look at his little brother. He looked at Ike like he was stupid, which he certainly not. The look didn't stop Ike from pressing his suggestion though.

"Look, he isn't going to fuck anyone if you're over there." Ike wasn't one-hundred percent sure about that. "And even if he _does, _then you'll know if he likes cock or if Kenny's just full of shit."

Kyle looked at him for a moment longer before he began pacing again. He doubted Cartman would stop screwing long enough to open the door for him....Besides, Wendy wouldn't give it up that fast. What if he caught Cartman doing something with Butters or Kenny though? He supposed the logical thing _would _be to go and talk to the fat ass. What would he say to him though? "I'm here to make sure you're not screwing two of our guy friends"? He'd probably get punched in the face. Still though. Ike was rarely ever wrong. He should at least go try.

"Alright Ike. If he hits me in the face and I get a bruise, I'm telling Mom it's your fault though."

* * *

When Kyle knocked on the Cartman's door, he expected Liane or her son to answer, if anyone did. Instead, Wendy Testaburger answered, looking irritated at the mere sight of him. The girl's jacket was off and she didn't look happy to have to be standing by the open door.

"What do _you _want?"

Kyle backed up a little. He had heard that tone before. He knew that if he said anything the girl found the least bit offensive, she'd explode.

"I, uh...Look, is Carman home?"

Wendy sighed as if _she_ was the one who were at their enemies house, having to talk to their bitchy girlfriend. She stepped out of the house and shut the door behind her, ignoring the cold.

"Look, Kyle," Kyle knew that tone as well. She was about to start preaching to him about something...or bitching at him. The tones actually sounded the same. "You need to leave Eric alone. I know you have a crush on him, and it was cute when we were kids, but now that I'm dating Eric,...it's just not funny any more. I'm sure there's other guys out there. Eric's not even gay!" She opened the door and stepped halfway into it, ready to just leave him there, gaping in shock. "Tell Butters to stay away too. Hey," She actually looked and sounded a bit chipper. "Maybe you two could date each other!" She stepped all the way into the house. "See you later, Kyle. And remember: keep away from what's mine."

She shut the door in Kyle's face, the sound snapping him out of his shock. He began to bang on the door and shout for Wendy to open it. After being ignored for several minutes, he finally just swore loudly and stomped out of the driveway, intent on talking to Cartman at school the next day.

* * *

"Who was that? It sounded like Kahl."

Cartman was coming down the stairs, having been in the bathroom during Wendy and Kyle's exchange.

"Oh, no one." Wendy looked up at her boyfriend, a smile on her face. "Just a salesman."

Eric sat down on his couch and Wendy moved instantly to sit by him. Cartman had slimmed down a lot over the years and the girls had put him up in the top ten of their list of who was the hottest boys in school...well, the _real _list, not the fake ones they handed out to the boys to get shoes. Cartman was one of the most sought after boys in the school now and now that she had him, she wasn't going to let him go.

"Damn salesman hippies, always after mah money."

The fact Cartman _had _money and wasn't poor like someone like Kenny also helped.

**A/N:**...I hate this chapter. Seriously. Butters is much easier for me to write.


	6. One More

**A/N: **Ah, chapter five was giving me difficulties with the line breaks, so if they didn't work, I'm sorry.

**Possible warnings: **The same as usual.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own South Park.

**Reviews:**

Alcorion: Ah, I love jealous Cartman. Oh, it's fine. Don't worry about it. I'm off school right now, so I'll update a lot...except I go back soon. :'c I won't be able update as much then. Enjoy it while you can.

Thank you for the review~

…

* * *

"Cartman! Hey, Cartman!"

It was their second block of the day and luckily for Kyle, Wendy didn't have it with them. She was in their first one, so Kyle didn't get a chance to talk to the heavier boy then. The teacher they currently had used the same gay ass seating chart that went in alphabetical order that most of the teachers in the school used, but because they got in trouble to often, Kyle and Cartman were moved to opposite ends of the room from each other. The only reason Kyle was taking a chance now to try and get the boy's attention was because the teacher had stepped out of the room to yell at Craig for flipping him off.

"HEY! Cartman!"

Pip Pirrup, who was sitting in one of the isles between Kyle and Cartman, noticed Kyle trying to get the football player's attention. He began to unwittingly tug on the larger boy's shirtsleve.

"Auh! Pip, you French piece of crap!" Cartman jerked his sleeve away from the blond boy. "Get off of me!"

Cartman looked pissed off and if Kyle was actually friends with Pip, he would worry about his health. The only person that really _was _friends with the boy was currently looking _very _pissed off and was standing up-Damien.

"Leave him alone."

The raven haired boy's voice was cold. It was obvious he was ready to fight Cartman. He grabbed the front of the heavier boy's shirt, pulling his face close and looking into Cartman's chestnut eyes. The larger boy stood up and shoved the boy back, away from him.

"Back _up, _Fruit."

Before Damien could say anything back, the teacher stormed in. He took one look at them before he pointed to the door.

"Cartman! How is it that whenever there's a fight, you're right in the middle of it?! To the office! Now!"

"But-"

Cartman was foolish to even try to protest to the teacher. The man hated him, which wasn't surprising considering how much the large boy got in trouble.

"_Now, _Mr. Cartman!"

Cartman gave the man and then Damien a dirty look before he left the room, slamming the door behind him. Kyle sighed; Cartman would probably be in the office until lunch time, so he wouldn't get a chance to talk to the boy until then.

* * *

"Dammit Kenneh! That's my sandwich!"

It was lunch time, the first time Kyle had seen Cartman since second block. He couldn't say anything to the larger boy because they were surrounded by their friends...and Wendy. She didn't look happy about sitting there with the boys instead of her friends, but Cartman had said he was sitting with his friends that day and not with her pussy friends, and she didn't want to leave him. She kept giving both Butters and Kyle nasty looks and Kyle had to wonder if she really believed he had a crush on Cartman. With Butters, it was possible. But Kyle? Having a crush on _Cartman? _It wasn't possible, was it?

Cartman was sitting between his girlfriend and his best friend, Kenny. The McCormick boy was trying to take a bit out of Cartman's sandwich..while the boy was eating it. Eric kept pushing his friend away, not hard enough to shove him off of his bench, but enough to keep him away from his food. It wasn't working though; the blond wouldn't give up. Wendy was looking more and more pissed off as she watched the scene fold out before her.

"Enough!" The girl's shriek attracted the attention of some of the people sitting at the tables around them. "Here!" She threw some money at the poor blond. "Go get your own food!" She latched herself onto Eric's arm, glaring at Kenny all the while.

"Thank you!"

Kenny sounded chipper as he grabbed the money and ran off to go get his own food. Kyle knew that the blond was smart enough to realize why Wendy gave him the money, but he suspected that Kenny had pretended to oblivious to get on the girl's nerves more. Kyle also suspected that Kenny had just wanted to be close to Cartman.

When Kyle looked down, his hand was in a firm grip over his milk carton. Funny. He hadn't noticed he was even holding the carton.

"Hey Wendy." None of the people had noticed Bebe had walked up to their table. "Why don't you and Cartman come sit with us? Clyde and Craig are seeing who can eat the most hotdogs without getting sick. You should go over there, Cartman. You could kick their asses."

A grin lit up Cartman's face and he stood up. "Screw you guys," He said to the table. "I'm going over there." He left the boys at the table, Bebe and Wendy following behind him.

"Thank God. I don't know if I could handle Wendy another minute."

It was the first time that Stan had spoken since they had showed up at the table. Kenny nodded as he moved to sit back down at the table by Butters, his plate with his food on it in his hands.

"She's such a bitch."

Both Kenny and Stan hated Wendy, but for very different reasons. Stan's was obvious; she was his ex-girlfriend. Kenny's was harder to guess. If anyone asked why, he would say she wouldn't sleep with him, which wasn't true; Kenny wouldn't sleep with his friend's ex, especially since Stan still had feelings over her.

In truth, Kenny loved Cartman. Maybe not in that 'I want to hold your hand all of the time' love-although he wouldn't mind that-but Cartman had been his best friend for years. It would be hard not to love the boy after so long.

"I-I shouldn't call a g-girl anything bad, but...she's not very n-nice."

Butters fidgeted with his hands, Kyle picked at his food, Stan glared at the table, and Kenny ate his hotdog. Finally, it was Stan who spoke.

"...Dude, we need to get them broken up."

The other boys at the table nodded.

"...Alright." Kyle's voice was shaky. He wasn't sure why he was saying what he was. "I want in on the bet."

All of the members at the table looked up at him. Stan and Butters looked surprised while Kenny looked like he knew this was coming.

"Dude, are you sure?"

Kyle paused for a moment. He would have to wonder about his reason for doing this later.

"Y-yeah. I mean...think about it, man. The more of us that try to get rid of her, the faster she'll go, right?"

After a moment Stan nodded.

"Alright. You guys distract Cartman. When he breaks up with Wendy, I'll get her back." None of the other boys were surprised he wanted his ex back, even if he had just said they needed rid of her. "I still don't think Cartman's gay though. But hey, when I win the bet and he turns you three down, at least I'll get money from all three of you."


	7. Night

**A/N: **:"c It's been so long! I'm sorry, people. Forgive me~

**Possible warnings: **Oh, you know. The usual.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own South Park. Sucks for me.

**Reviews:**

xEmerald Isle: xc Aw, sorry. I didn't update so soon. At least it's still the same month though. I'm not _that _lazy yet.

Angelic Guardian: I know, right? I kind of like Wendy in the show, too. :-/ Ah, anyway. XD Cartman. Right. Well, the comment about Butters' ass definitely proves he isn't strait, doesn't it? And...:o Wendy isn't a boy? Kidding...kind of.

Alcorion: xc School is the enemy of fan fic writers, huh? I know in a lot of the A/Ns I've read, a lot of people talk about ignoring their homework. Ah, anyway, Kyle getting in the bet was a last minute decision. I know how I want it to end though, so it's all good.

B-pod: Really? _Really? _I'm surprised. I know a lot of people like Buttman (I hate that word xc) and I think it's more popular than Kenric. To each his own though. Ah, anyway. I love Cartman pairings too.

Thank you all for the reviews. You make me want to write more. I appreciate all of you and I hope you continue to enjoy my work.

-----------------

"It was for Stan, it was for Stan, _it was all for fucking Stan!" _

Kyle was pacing back and forth; pacing seemed to be his main source of exercise lately. Like the last time he was venting about the Cartman-related drama of the day, the redhead was pacing back and forth in Ike's room, telling his baby brother about his day.

Ike wasn't buying a word the older boy was saying. Kyle's face was flushed. Ike hadn't seen him smile all day. He was cursing more than usual. He was acting like a jealous lover or a little boy with a crush who was upset because the girl he liked wasn't paying any attention to him, no matter how hard he pulled on her pigtails. Kyle, Ike decided, was in love.

"I mean, of _course _it was for Stan! I'm not interested in the fat-ass or anything!" Kyle suddenly stopped pacing, a frantic look on his face, and turned to look at Ike. "You believe me, right Ike?"

Ike shrugged. Should he tell his brother what he thought? No way. Kyle would freak out.

"Yeah," He lied easily. "Sure. Whatever. But, what are you going to do? You said you'd help Stan. You aren't going to back out now, are you?" Ike knew it would take a while for Kyle to figure out his feelings for the Cartman boy. He also knew the ginger boy would have to figure it out on his own; if Ike told him, he would probably just go into denial. "That'd be a real pussy thing to do."

Kyle resumed his pacing. He was becoming extremely stressed out. Why had he got in on the bet? He kept telling himself it was so he could help Stan get Wendy back. Never mind the fact that Kyle didn't even like Wendy. He reached up to tug his hat off of his head before he tossed it onto Ike's bed and began to pull on his ginger locks of hair. It was Cartman's fault he was so stressed out, it had to be.

"I don't know, man. I've never even _kissed _a girl. I wouldn't know what to do with him." He paused, then crinkled his nose. "Dude, kissing Cartman? That's totally gross."

Ike held back a sigh. His brother was years older than him, and yet Ike had more sexual experience then him.

"Look, just..." Ike paused for a moment, stopping to think of a way to help Kyle figure out he wanted to bang Cartman. "Just spend more time with him. Figure out what he likes-you know, other than Nazi shit and Cheesy Poofs. Try to find out if he's even queer." Ike had to doubt that Cartman liked cock.

Kyle stopped pacing across his brother's room to look at the Canadian boy. Ike had a point. Maybe Cartman really _wasn't _gay.

"Yeah, okay. I'll try. If I kill him or Wendy though, I'm saying it's your fault."

------------------

Butters was sitting at his table in his room. He could hear sounds coming from the television downstairs and he sighed lightly to himself. If his parents wouldn't home, well....Well, nothing. He wouldn't invite anyone over; if his parents found out, he would be grounded.

"Lu lu lu, I got some apples...Lu lu lu, you've got some too..."

Butters sung to himself quietly. His parents would be sore if he got too loud, but as long as he kept it quiet, he would be fine.

The blond boy was dressed in his Hello Kitty pajamas. He was painting his nails a light pink color that he knew he'd be picked on at school for. He didn't care though. Eric would protect him if it got too out of hand.

"Lu lu lu, let's get together..."

----------------

Kenny was laying in his bed thinking. It had been a long day. He had to listen to Wendy bitch at lunch, Cartman spent break with her instead of behind the gymnasium building smoking with him like he usually did, Kyle got in on the bet, he came home to his parents fighting...

The blue eyed boy rolled over onto his side. He stomach was growling, but at least he had had something to eat at lunch today. Maybe Wendy wasn't _so _intolerable...Still, he had to wonder; would Cartman have gave him his food eventually? The boy loved his food and would hurt people over it, but he had paid for Kenny's lunch in the past.

The blond let out a sigh. He was tired, but his parents were still screaming at each other, so he couldn't go to sleep.

_'Whatever. Fuck it.' _

He sat up, stretching. It was late, but not _too _late. Maybe if he was lucky and he went to Cartman's house, the boy would let him spend the night.

The walk to Cartman's house didn't take long. Kenny knew the path by heart by now.

When he had finally reached his destination, Leanne opened the door. She greeted him with her normal pleasantness before letting him into the house.

"Eric is upstairs in his room."

Kenny nodded then took off his shoes. He quietly made his way up to the boy's room, knowing his friend was probably already asleep. When he slowly opened the door and peaked his head in, his thoughts were confirmed; the boy was fast asleep, laying on his back. Kenny pulled his hoodie off, dumped it onto the boy's floor, and shut the bedroom door. He moved over to Eric's bed, then climbed in it. The larger boy opened his eyes and squinted at Kenny, as if trying to recognize him.

"Kenny..you poor piece of crap.." His voice was sleep-filled. "It's too late for this." He turned onto his side, facing the blond. Kenny wasn't surprised when strong arms wrapped around him. He rolled over so they were spooning. "Go to sleep." He felt Cartman's forehead pressing against the back of his neck and the last sound he heard before he drifted off was the boy behind him snoring.

**A/N: **I hate this chapter. xc Seriously. It's just...eh. Ew.

Anyway, what do you guys think about the background couples? I've mentioned Dip and Creek, but what else would you all like to see?


	8. Style

**A/N: **Hello there, gentle viewers~

**Possible warnings: **You know the drill.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own South Park.

**Reviews: **

Alcorion: Well, I'm glad. Thank you.

Angelic Guardian: Originally, I didn't even plan to have Ike in it. He kinda just...showed up. I suppose I'm spontaneous like that. xD I'll admit that I love throwing characters in there, especially Pip. Also...xc I'm not a big fan of Stendy, to be honest. Oh well. At least Kyman is in it. I hope that'll be enough to please you.

PimpedOutGreenEars: Hello there new reviewer. Well, thank you for the advice. I've had this thing for Clyde lately. Plus, I love The Mole. Not so much Gregory though....Mole/Clyde? What the hell is THAT?

xEmerald Isle: Arigato~ I'll admit that since you didn't review as soon as you usually did, I was afraid I had lost one of my most faithful reviewers.

Ah, anyway. Thank all of you for reviewing.

Also, the inspiration for this chapter came from LJ's Writer's Block section. I'm afraid I have a bit of a writer's block lately. :c Oh dear.

"Move your fat ass, Cartman!"

Kyle and Cartman were out on the school's gym, running. Kyle had decided to take Ike's advice and try to get closer to Cartman-something he never thought he would be doing. The larger boy was out on the field, running, when Kyle had found him. Cartman was on the football team so he had to keep in shape, but Kyle hated playing any sport. When Cartman had asked him why he was out side running, Kyle had lied and told him that he was thinking about joining the track team because he needed all of the extra curricular activity's he could get for when he was filling out his application to college; colleges liked that type of thing, you know. But Kyle had to wonder...What would Cartman say if he knew the real reason he was out there running beside him?

"I'm trying not to burn out all of my energy just yet, Jew!"

Kyle turned his head so he could see Cartman. He opened his mouth to scream back at the boy, but before a sound could escape his lips he ran strait into something-or someone. He was knocked down by the force hard. He groaned lightly, rubbed the side of his neck where he had gotten hit, then looked up at whatever or whoever he had ran into.

Clyde Donovan.

Clyde had grown a lot since they were kids. He was larger than Kyle and still ranked as the second fattest kid in their school-if you could even count Cartman as fat since he really _was _big boned. Clyde, like Cartman, had joined the football team and was considered one of the school's 'cool' kids. Girls-mainly Bebe-flocked to him, guys wanted to be him...You know, the usual with jocks. There had been a rumor going around that he had been sleeping around with Token Black, the school's only black student, who also happened to be a boy. No one knew if the rumor was really true or not because Token wouldn't own up to it if it was, and Clyde went around acting like a homophobe and would punch anyone in the face who even brought it up; Craig learned that the hard way one day when he had pretended like he was going to kiss the Donovan boy. **(1)**

"No fags on our field, Day Walker."

_'Day Walker? Really? **Really?**'_

Kyle hadn't heard anyone but Cartman call him that in a _long _time; not since they were kids, anyway. Clyde was a bit on the slow side though, so he probably couldn't come up with an insult of his own for the redheaded boy right on the spot.

Besides, what Clyde said wasn't really true. Butters-who wanted to be a cheerleader, but was too afraid to actually try out for the squad for fear of being grounded-would come out and practice his dance moves. Kyle had overheard Wendy, who was on the team, telling Stan that Butters had been really good and that Heidi, who was their captain, had offered the boy a spot on the team.

"Get off our field!"

What was the difference between Butters, who acted gayer then anyone Kyle had ever seen, and himself? '_Oh yeah,' _Kyle thought to himself. _'Cartman would beat anyone's ass who messed with Butters.'_

"No fags on the field?" Speaking of Cartman. He had caught up with Kyle, who was still on the ground, by now; Kyle could tell by the sound of his voice that Eric was right behind him. "Since when? You and Craig are always out here."

For a split second, Kyle thought there was going to be a fight. Clyde, who was slow, knew not to mess with Cartman; he rolled his eyes, told the larger boy to shut up, then walked away. Kyle could hear Cartman let out a sigh.

"Why are you always getting your Jew ass into trouble, Kahl?"

Kyle rolled his eyes and stood up. He took his time to brush off his clothes so he wouldn't have to look his friend in the eye.

"Thanks, fat ass."

"Oh, what was that?" Cartman's voice was smug and Kyle knew that he had to be smirking. "I didn't hear you, Kahl." The redhead rolled his eyes.

"I said 'Thank you', Cartman."

Cartman was about to say something, perhaps rub it in Kyle's face that he couldn't protect himself, but Butters chose that moment to come striding up to them, looking gayer than usual. For some reason, the way Butters was dressed-in a lose tank top that would slip and show his shoulder and a pair of too short shorts-irritated Kyle. The fact that Cartman was smirking at Butter's choice of clothing only pissed Kyle off more.

"W-well, heya fellas. I-I saw what ha-happened. Is everyone a-alright?"

The way Butters talked didn't help Kyle's mood. He couldn't help snapping when he spoke.

"Yes, we're _fine, _Butters."

The blond looked shocked for a moment but when the harshness of Kyle's voice finally sunk in, he flinched back away from the redhead a little.

"O-oh, w-well, if you say so.."

Not wanting to be around Butters anymore, Kyle turned away from the blond boy. "Yeah, I do. I gotta go. Later." He walked away from them quickly, trying not to be in _too _much of a hurry.

"O-oh, what's wrong with him? H-he isn't s-sore with me, is he?"

Cartman's smirk didn't disappear completely, but it wasn't as large as it had been mere seconds ago. "No, Butters. Kyle just has sand in his vagina." In truth he thought that Kyle had just been embarresed from being knocked down; he wouldn't put much more thought into it, and he'd rip on the ginger for it later. "Anyway, Butters," The brunet wrapped an arm around the blond and started walking around the track field again. "What's with the outfit? Do you want the boys on the team to molest you?" _'And your sweet little ass.' _He kept the last part of the thought to himself.

"Ah, shucks Eric. No. B-but Clyde ke-keeps lookin' at me funny."

Eric looked around the field until he found the mentioned football player. Indeed, the boy was watching them.

"Nonsense, Butters. He just wishes he had your style."

**A/N: **Aw. I actually like this chapter. Butters is fun for me to writer. Lalala~

**(1) **Cryde~


	9. Movies

**A/N: **Hola~ I just want to say that I realized that this fic is going to be long. At the rate it's going, it's probably going to be at least twenty chapters. And by the end of it, I'm probably be going to be sitting on my couch writing an A/N at the end of it, singing the lyrics "Let's see how far we've come~". Ah, anyway. I just want to thank everyone who has stuck with it up to this point. Thank you~ Thank you~ Thank you~

**Possible warnings: **The usual.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own South Park.

**Reviews (because even if I thanked all of you up there, I want to thank each of you personally. You all make me smile.): **

Angelic Guardian: Ah, don't rule out Kyman and Kenric yet. Eric may have a soft spot for Butters, but the other two still have a chance. Don't give up hope~ And yes. xD Poor little gay Butters...I was going to say something like "All the boys totally want him~"...but then I thought of the song If You Seek Amy. Ah..Anyway..I didn't plan to put Clyde in it until this chapter. See, I have the end to it planned out, and the beginning is already done; the middle is the problem...That reminds me of a quote in the TV show Heroes...well, a book about Heroes anyway...I'm getting off topic. Anyway. Really though? Ike's okay. I love Clyde though.

Alcorion: O.O NO! No, no, no! xc Syle is just...ewh. Not my cup of tea. Anyway, I thought that someone would think that. I almost didn't name that chapter that. There's enough Syle out there in the world. I'm not dissing it, but it will not be in this story if I can help it.

B-pod: Ah, I can understand that. Like I've said, to each his own. I've read two Kenric fics that really made me appreciate the couple. Plus, you know...Cartman sings _Heat of the Moment _because Kenny was dying in one episode. o.o That might be what made me start to ship them. And I'm glad you enjoyed the tiny, tiny _speck _of a Cryde reference in chapter eight. I couldn't help but throw that in there, and I find it a bit ironic I did that before you told me you liked it.

xEmerald Isle: Most of them? May I ask which ones you don't like?

MonkeysUncle: :o Another Dip fan? Yeeees. I'll try to fit more Dip in there.

Anyway, thank all of you.

* * *

"Butters, this is the gayest movie I think I have ever seen in my life."

Kenny, Cartman, Kyle, Stan, and Butters were sitting in the movie theater. Unfortunately for four of the boys, Wendy had decided that she would tag along to spend time with her boyfriend. The movie they were currently watching was some romance type thing that only Butters and Wendy were enjoying. The other boys had wanted to see something else, but Wendy had bitched until they had chosen the pussy chick-flick.

The group were sitting in a common order for them when Wendy and Butters were with them, now that Cartman and the raven haired girl were dating; Wendy, Eric, Kenny, Butters, Stan, then Kyle. Before, it had always been the same, but Wendy had been between Kenny, who would occasionally try to grab her tits in the dark theater, only to be swatted and yelled at, and Stan; Butters would be on the other side of Eric where Wendy was currently sitting, and because his old seat was now always occupied, the blond felt a bit replaced.

_'Oh hamburgers! That won't last __**long..**__'_

Butters planned on replacing the girl's spot, and soon. He didn't have a plan formed just yet, but Professor Chaos would figure out something soon.

Kenny was making Cartman frustrated-both the normal way people got frustrated with their idiot friends and the sexual way. The blond would reach into Cartman's popcorn bucket and grab the food in it. Not only was he _eating _Cartman's food, which was what was pissing him off the normal way, but every time he did it, his figures would rub against the bottom of the bucket-which had been more than half gone between the two of them before even half of the gay ass film playing was even over-causing them to rub against a bulge that was now residing in Cartman's jeans because of the action.

Cartman had protested loudly about the boy dipping his hand into the popcorn bucket at first, earning him a loud "Sh!" from Wendy and a softer "A-ah, jeez Eric. C-could you quieten down a bit?" from Butters. Wendy's voice did nothing but piss him off more, but the way Butters had spoken to him-the tone of his voice-had caused him to quieten down a bit, but not before making a show of rolling his eyes and saying "Whateva, I do what I want."; Eric knew that Butters didn't get to go to the theater much these days because his strict parents wouldn't let him, and the blond was so afraid of getting grounded that the only time he would defy the wish was when Eric himself would invite him to tag along.

Cartman had gave up protesting, just so his bitch girlfriend would shut the fact up and so Butters could watch the gay ass thing called a "movie" going on in front of them. Instead, he punched at Kenny's arm; the blond still didn't stop what he was going. At first Cartman had thought that the McCormick boy had just wanted his food, but the smirk he saw on the blond's face made him wonder if he knew what he was doing to the brunet's body.

_'Probably. Whateva. If he wants to rub my hot spicy boner, then fuck if I care if he eats my food. Not like his poor ass could afford his own.'_

It wasn't like him and Wendy had went all the way yet. The girl beside him wouldn't put out for him yet.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom."

It was the first time in minutes that Kyle had spoken. _'Heh, the Jew is probably enjoying this crap.'_ Cartman was wrong though. The redhead had been watching Cartman. He was becoming frustrated; both Kenny and Butters had a leg up on him with Eric. How was he supposed to get ahead? Cartman actually did what Butters asked and he was letting Kenny eat his food; Kyle knew that the football player would never do either with him.

Kyle got up to go to the bathroom to think.

"I can't watch this shit anymore." Cartman sat up, ready to leave the isle and find something else to watch. "Let's go find something better. It can't be hard to find something better to watch than this. Coming, you guys?"

Wendy was so engrossed in the film that she didn't notice her boyfriend getting up to leave. Butters though, who's attention and thoughts never strayed far from Eric, looked up at the boy, a little bit of disappointment on his face. '_It wouldn't be __**all**__ bad. I may not get to see the rest of the film, but at least I'll be able to sit by Eric again.'_

"Ah, jeez, Eric. I-if you really w-want to.."

Butters was about to stand up to get out of his seat, but Cartman held his large hand up in front of the blond's face to stop him.

"No Butters," Butters was afraid he had angered Eric when he had asked him to quieten down. Had he got too far? Would Eric not want to be his friend anymore? Butters wouldn't be able to live if that happened; he would kill himself without Eric. Dread filled him and his eyes started to water, but if the brunet with his hand in his face realized it, he didn't show it. "Stay here and enjoy the film. We'll meet you outside. If my bitch girlfriend gives you any problems, slap her and tell her to shut up and go get you something to drink."

Butters smiled. If Eric was telling him he could slap Wendy, he couldn't have been too angry with him, right? "A-alright, Eric..." Butters agreed to watch the movie, but after a seconds thought, he frowned, lucky he changed his mind before Eric was out of sight; the boy would be hard to find again if he lost sight of him. Luckily for Butters, Cartman wasn't even out of the isle yet.

The blond didn't want to leave Cartman, especially if Kenny was staying with the larger boy. It was untelling what the poor boy would try to do; he wasn't exactly _shy, _like Butters.

"E-Eric, wait."

He would have screamed after the boy, but he didn't want Wendy to hear and bitch or follow them. The sound of his quiet voice caught Eric's attention though, because the larger boy turned to look at him. Butters stood up and quickly wanted to escape before his foe, Wendy, noticed what they were doing. The blond made his way over to Cartman.

"I-I'll go with you."

Butters stared up at Cartman, blue eyes meeting brown.

"Butters, you sure?"

Butters smiled, thinking about how considerate Cartman had become over the years. He really loved the boy.

"Y-yeah."

Butters took a hold of Eric's arm, something he rarely did in public, and held onto the larger boy. He was so glad Eric would let him touch him; not many people wanted a fag clinging to him. Not many people stared though as they made their way out of the isle, because people were used to the sight of the two of them by now. Plus, Butters could pass as a girl; he had when they were kids.

"I'm going to wait for Kyle, you guys."

Stan was watching Butters as he clung to Eric. Sights like this one still surprised him. He didn't understand why Cartman would let Butters cling to him when if anyone else but him or Kenny-except maybe Wendy-tried to do it, they would get their face smashed in.

"Whatever, Hippie. Come on, Kenneh."

Kenny nodded and followed behind Cartman and Butters, all the while rolling his eyes at the way Butters was clinging to their fat-if you could even call him that-friend. He muttered swear words under his breath; he would have to try harder. He was sure giving Cartman a hard-on would help, but all traces of it were gone. Good. He didn't want Butters near Cartman when he had a hard-on. He had seen Eric look at Butters' ass more than once-although, no one else ever seemed to notice-and worried about what would happen if they were alone together; Butters was a pussy, but would Cartman make a move?

When Kyle finally came back from the bathroom, he was even more irritable than before. The boys got up and left, leaving Wendy there, to look for their three mission friends. After thirty minutes of wondering around, thinking they'd be in the section for the movie 'Legion', they finally gave up and sat outside the theater.

Said friends in question were sitting in the section for 'The Lovely Bones'. Butters, having read the book a few years earlier, had begged for them to see it. After countless eye rolls from both Kenny and Eric, the blond had got his way. Eric had stated "Whateva, Butters. Anything has to be better than that shit we were watching before.", and filed away the way Butters looked when he was begging "Please, please Eric!" for him to jack off to later.

Butters had his arms wrapped around Eric's still, and his head was on the brunet's shoulder. Kenny, who hadn't said anything since the movie began, surprised Eric by reaching out and taking the brunet's hand, the blond's head laying on Eric's free shoulder. Sometimes when Kenny would sleep over, he would sleep in Eric's bed, and if the brunet was tired enough, they would press together and spoon; still, Kenny had never held Eric's hand, especially in public, unless he was joking around. Still, the blond wasn't that surprised when Cartman allowed it.

The blond had to wonder how they looked; Two blond, blue eyed boys clinging to the town's known Nazi? No one seemed to notice though, as everyone focused on the movie in front of them.

* * *

**A/N: **Ah, I've seen both movies mentioned during this chapter. And as a side note? I'm watching a romance movie right now. Hugh Jackman~ Whoo~

Seriously though, I hope you all enjoyed. Until next time-which will hopefully be soon,-adios~


	10. Marjorine

**A/N: **Hola people~

**Possible warnings: **The usual.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own South Park. :c

**Reviews:**

MonkeysUncle: I'm glad you like it. And I like Candy, actually. It's probably the only het couple in the show I _do _like.

xEmerald Isle: Ah. I could suggest two Kenric fics if you want. They made me fall in love with the couple, they might work for you.

Angelic Guardian: Aw, thank you. And...xD Kenny wouldn't be Kenny to me unless he was a pervert. And speaking of perverts....yeah, there's gonna be a sex scene. Possibly soon. Oh, and The Lovely Bones was a good movie. If you enjoyed the book, you should watch it.

B-pod: No promises, but I'll try to fit some Cryde in there. I'm pretty sure for a fact that Clyde will come back. Thank you for the review. And...Pimp Cartman? He'd totally be a BAMF.

OffiKennyMcCormick: Aw, glad to know I can write the type of fic that people think about.

Thank all of you.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Dougie was sitting on Butters' bed, in the blond's room. Even after all these years, they were still friends. Dougie was smarter than Butters, even if the redhead was younger than the blond, and Butters went to Dougie for advice occasionally. This was one time the Stotch boy wouldn't listen to his friend though.

Butters, after witnessing Kenny hold onto Cartman in the theater, something he had only seen himself and Wendy do, had decided what to do to move along getting Eric. He couldn't wait any longer. Kenny was braver and more forward than him. He might try something if Butters didn't act soon.

"Y-yeah, I'm sure. Now come help be zip this up."

Butters was sitting down in his chair by his desk with his back turned towards his friend. He was hunching over so Dougie could zip up the dress he was wearing.

"Well, if you say so. It won't be my fault if this goes wrong and blows up in your face."

Dougie walked over to his friend, still unsure about the whole idea, and zipped up Butters' dress. Butters was dressed in a light yellow dress that went down past his knees; Dougie wasn't shocked to see that his best friend had shaved his legs. The dress had bright butterflies on it as a pattern; it was the kind of dress that would have been in when they were kids, but it wasn't slutty enough for the girls to consider it cool now. The blond had a wig on that was like the one he wore when he was a kid and the boys made him dress up as Marjorine. Under the dress, he had a bra on, which was stuffed with paper to give off the impression that he had breasts.

"I still don't see the point of this. They're going to know it's you."

Butters' was getting slightly agitated with his friend. Why couldn't Dougie just listen to him? He listened to _him _all of the time. Besides, Professor Chaos was the boss, not General Disarray.

"N-now, listen to me. E-Eric might not realize it's me. I-I'm a lot prettier than when I was y-younger." Butters had applied light make up, including lip gloss to his face. "A-and even if he _does, _it do-doesn't matter, just a-as long as Wendy gets jealous and they f-fight."

Butters didn't like it when people fought, but if it helped break Wendy and Cartman up, he'd do it. Besides, Dougie thought, Butters was prettier than half the girls in the high school, whether he was dressed up as one or not. If Dougie liked boys, which he certainly did not, he would have asked his friend out. They had already practiced kissing on each other when Butters was in the middle school.

_'Ah,' _Dougie thought. _'If only I was gay. It's so hard getting a girlfriend in this town. I wonder if I could make a type of cologne or something that would make girls sexually aroused around me when I sprayed it on...'_

He would think about that later. Right now, he needed to focus on Butters.

"Why don't you just go out with that Bradley guy that keeps calling?"

Bradley, Butters' friend at camp years ago, had found the blond's number and been calling him for weeks now. It was driving Butters and his parents crazy; the Stotch's would ground their son if this kept happening. Butters had told Bradley this, and the boy had stopped calling him nonstop, but he still heard from every few weeks.

"N-now dang it! I-I told you, I don't like Bradley! H-he's not my ty-type!" Meaning that he wasn't Eric Cartman.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Come on. We're gonna be late for school."

* * *

When Butters walked into the school, he caught the attention of both boy's and girls. Years ago when he had dressed as a girl, the other girls didn't recognize him. He doubted they would this time either. The only people he thought really _would _recognize him were Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Eric. Speaking of Eric...

Spotting the brunet, Butters mustered all of his confidence and walked up to him. He would need to be brave for this.

"W-well, how-howdy there."

Eric was digging something out of his locker so he didn't bother to look at the blond, though the people still around him were still staring; Dougie had been right-Butters _was _prettier than half the girls in their school, if not more. Eric hadn't looked over at Butters though, so he hadn't seen what everyone else was seeing yet.

"Good morning Butters." Eric must have recognized his voice, which the blond hadn't even thought to try to change. "Do you happen to have the Algebra homework fini-..." Eric had turned to look at Butters before his sentence could be finished. "...Butters, what the hell are you doing?"

"A-ah, jee wiz, I don't, uh, know who this Butters is. I-I'm just a new girl."

The Cartman boy didn't look like be believed his friend. Butters had been sloppy. Not only had he forgot to change his voice, but he had also forgot that his locker was right by Eric's. How was he supposed to get his stuff?

"...Right." Eric's voice was skeptical, but at least he wasn't walking away from Butters. The bell chose that moment to ring though, startling them both. "Meet me out by my car at the end of the day. It's the one in the front parking lot closest to the exit. You can't miss it."

Eric walked away, leaving Butters feeling triumphant.

'_It worked! Eric fell for it!'_

Of course, Wendy hadn't seen them, so her and her boyfriend wouldn't be fighting right about now, but Eric had invited who he believed to be a girl back to his house. What would happen? Butters walked to his first block, wondering if Eric took home girls he didn't know-or at least he thought he didn't know-often. He sure hoped not.

**A/N: **And in the next chapter, we're going to find out why it's rated M.


	11. Grounded

**A/N: **This is not the final chapter. I promise. Just because they have sex, it doesn't mean they're together.

Omfg. :'c The last chapter took way to long to update. I had this one planned out, but now I lost some of the ideas. :"c Please forgive me if this chapter isn't as good as it should be.

**Possible warnings: **Mature content. Finally.

**Disclaimer:** You all know by now that I do not own South Park.

**Reviews:**

xEmerald Isle: I'm sure your guess is right. XD And sure. Brothers and Through These Eyes by CaptainTinaRaven. They're amazing.

Thanks for the reviews~

* * *

"So..."

Eric and Butters were in the brunet's car, driving to his house. Eric kept glancing over at the blond "girl" in his seat, who was fidgeting nervously. Eric wasn't stupid; he didn't believe Butters for a second. Eric thought that it was obvious that it was really Butters sitting in his seat. He thought that anyone would be able to figure it out. In reality though, Butters could pass as a girl; Eric had only spent enough time around the blond to recognize him.

"If you're not Butters, why did you come up to me?"

Butters' eyes widened; he really hadn't thought this through, had he? Dougie was right-this had been a bad idea. What if the kids at school had recognized him? No one but Eric had said anything; Butters had avoided Kyle and Wendy, the smartest kids in their grade, all day, and he hadn't seen Stan-the raven haired boy was probably at home sick; he hadn't looked well the day before when they were at the movies. What if someone figured it out though and Eric was embarrassed to have been seen with him? Butters didn't stop to think about the fact that he usually dressed in girly clothes-Hello Kitty shirts and short shorts-anyway and that Eric still hung out with him. He was beginning to worry so much that he had to worry if he was becoming like Tweek. Eric surely wouldn't hang out with him if he acted like the Tweak boy.

"I, uh...Well, I-I know who you a-are already." The blond boy stared down at his fidgeting hands, not making eye contact with the boy beside him. He was afraid that if he did, Eric would know he was lying. "I-I overheard the girls talkin' about you this morning outside. Th-they were sayin' that y-you were dating a r-real nasty girl an-and th-that you could do much better." Butters glanced up in time to see Eric's hazel eyes narrow. He looked back down at his hands, which were still fidgeting, in his lap. "I-I'm new here and I ju-just thought that maybe you would like to da-date."

Butters hadn't planned on doing _that;_ it had just slipped out of his mouth. He had originally only wanted to cause trouble with Wendy and Eric so they'd break up.

_'Well,' _He thought, trying to keep optimistic. _'If I get Eric to date me-even if it wouldn't really be _me-_it would cause them trouble..'_

"My bitch girlfriend _is _getting a bit much."

Butters looked up at his friend, eyes wide once again, shocked; he hadn't expected the boy to actually go for it. Was Eric saying that they could date?

"But she's hot. And she lets me touch her tits."

Butters blinked a few times before frowning. His face heated up and he knew that if Eric would stop tapping his fingers on his steering wheel, look away from the road, and look at him again, the larger boy would smirk at the color red on Butters' face. Eric would probably think that it was because he had said "tits", but it was actually because of what Butters was about to say.

"W-we could full around and..s-stuff."

This took Eric by surprise, but Butters had looked down at his lap again, his face even redder, when the brunet boy turned his head to look at him. **(1) **He frowned, not expecting Butters to say something like...that; it was _Butters, _after all. He forced his train of thoughts to stop-it wouldn't be good to put much thought into what he was going to be doing in a few minutes-when he reached his house, pulling into his driveway.

"My mom isn't home. Come on. We can go up to my room."

Butters waited until he heard Eric's car open and the brunet boy get out of his car before he opened his own stood, his legs shaky. He was about to fall down when the Cartman boy looked over at him. He rolled his brown eyes, thinking that his friend was a pussy, before he walked over to the blond boy and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"U-uh, E-Eric, what..?"

Butters was so distracted by the fact that Eric's other arm was wrapping around his legs to realize that he had accidentally used Cartman's first name when the boy hadn't told him it. The Cartman boy was lifting Butters up like he was a bride and if the boy's face hadn't already been red, it would have been now.

"A-ah, don't drop me."

Butters didn't think that Eric would drop him-the boy was strong; he was on the football team, after all-but he reached up wound his arms around the larger boy's neck. Eric was warm and Butters found himself pressing against the other boys' chest, loving his touch.

Eric rolled his eyes, more at Butters' statement than the fact that the boy was clinging to him; he didn't mind that part so much. Eric was carrying Butters all the way up to his room. He had to smirk; the blond was clinging him more because they were going up to his room. When he finally reached his room, which had changed a lot from when they were younger, he placed the blond boy on his bed.

Butters stared up at Eric, a mix of fear and-it took Eric a moment to recognize the look because it wasn't one he had ever seen _Butters _give anything in his life-lust. How far would Eric want to go with him? Did he really want to "fool around and...stuff" as Butters had suggested? How far would _Butters _himself go?

_'All the way.'_

Butters swallowed, waiting for the boy to do something other than stare down at him like he had never seen him before.

_'He thinks he hasn't. Right.'_

"Wh-what?"

Butters fidgeted, nervous. He watched the larger boy shrug and move to lean over him. Eric was staring right down at him, their eyes-brown and blue-meeting.

"E-Eric...please.."

Butters didn't know what he was asking for. For Eric to kiss him? To touch him? More?

Eric Cartman was not as experienced in these matters as he'd like people to think. Despite what he had told Butters about touching Wendy's breasts, he had never done anything with a boy. How would he? He wasn't Clyde; he didn't want people to know he fucked boys. He didn't want to be called a fag. He wasn't one anyway; a hot piece of ass was a hot piece of ass. It didn't matter that he preferred a cock over a fishy vag-which he was sure Wendy would have.

Eric reached down to cup Butters' face in his large hands. The blond's skin was smoother than Wendy's and Eric briefly wondered what _else _would be smooth on the boys' body. He leaned his head down, placing a chaste kiss on the boy's soft lips, the light moan Butters made turning him on. He moved between the boy's legs, getting no objections. He removed his hands from Butters' face and placed them above the blond's ankles; he ran them slowly, _achingly _slowly for the boy under him, from there all the way up to the end of his skirt. He paused for a second before letting them slip below the fabric of his friend's dress.

"E-Eric...what are you...?"

Butters' face didn't look scared or nervous-which he was-like Eric had expected from the smaller boy. The blond just looked up at the football player curiously.

"Well, if you must know, I'm seeing if your ass feels as fine as it looks."

Butters blushed once again, but made no objections.

"O-oh. Well, al-alright then."

Eric slipped his hands into the boy's underwear-he was wearing _panties,_ for fuck's sake-and grabbed at the boy's ass. He had been right-Butters' ass was _fine. _Butters' face heated up and the blond boy let out a moan, this one louder than the one he emitted before.

"_Eric..._I...I.."

Butters trailed off, not knowing how to say wanted he wanted to say. He was too shy to say the words "fuck me" to his best friend; Butters didn't even like to swear. He wanted to get the point across to Eric though, so he swallowed once again before wrapping his long, slim legs around Eric's hips.

"Butters, your ass _is _nice. Better than Wendy's."

Butters blushed more, smiling, before all of what Eric had said sunk in.

"N-now, da-darn it! I-I told you, I-I'm not Butters!"

Butters didn't stop to think about screaming at a large football player who was on top of him. He felt safe around Eric; he knew that the boy wouldn't be cruel to him like he was when they were younger.

"N-now, stop sayin' that because it's makin' me mad!"

Eric looked slightly pissed off. He was beginning to get tired of the boy denying it.

"Butters, I can feel your boner. It's pressing against my thigh."

Butters blushed again, breaking eye contract with Eric.

"N-nonsense."

Eric sighed, getting irritated at his friend. He removed one of his hands from Butters' ass to take the wig off of the boy below him.

"U-uh, Eric..."

Butters didn't know what to say, caught in a lie. Eric didn't give him much of a chance to say anything anyway though. The brunet growled a low "Shut the fuck up, Butters." before he pressed his lips to the blond's once again, this time longer and with more pressure.

Butters squeaked, not knowing what to do with himself for a minute. Finally coming back to himself, he kissed Eric back softly, not with the same force the other boy had. He wanted this, really, but he wanted to take his time and let it last. He ran his slim fingers through Eric's brown locks, shocked about how soft they were. He tugged on them gently before letting them go to run his fingers over Cartman's face, trying to memorize how it felt.

Butters moaned suddenly, his eyes flying open; he hadn't even realized that they had been closed. Eric had slipped his hands back into Butters' underwear again, one hand still on the curve of his ass, the other now stroking his cock.

"E-Eric!"

Eric smirked down at the smaller boy beneath him. He kept stroking, his strokes even and long, and would occasionally squeeze the boy's ass, loving the way it felt; it was smoother and more round than Wendy's.

"Oh Eric.."

It wasn't long before Butters was cumming, shooting his load on Eric's hand.

"Sick, Butters."

Butters watched as Eric pulled his hands out from the boy's dress. He was tired, letting his eyes slip closed, before he saw what Eric wiped his cum on. He had a feeling that he would have to wash his dress before he wore it out in public again any time soon though.

"My turn. Get on your knees-...Oh, dammit Butters!"

* * *

When Eric looked back at his tired friend, after wiping the boy's cum of onto his yellow dress, the blond boy had fallen asleep.

"Fuckin' cock tease.."

He muttered to himself, getting up to go take a shower. He'd make Butters pay for falling asleep later.

"Eric?"

Butters was staring sleepily up at his friend. Eric had just came out of the bathroom, clad in only a towel that was wrapped around his waist, the sound of the door closing behind him having woken Butters.

Butters sat up, rubbing at his sleepy eyes. He blushed when the strap of his dress came down a little, revealing a portion of his shoulder, and causing him to remember what had made him tired in the first place.

"Butters, listen." Eric sat down on the bed by him. Butters was worried; he didn't see the expression on the brunet's face often. "I won't date you." Butters could feel his eyes tearing up and he fought to hold them back. "But if you want to fool around and....stuff, as you put it, then," He shrugged. "I'll do that."

Butters stared at Eric for a moment. Could this really be happening? He hadn't won-the boy hadn't agreed to date him-but he'd let Butters touch him?

"A-alright Eric."

Cartman nodded before standing up to look for a clean pair of clothes to put on.

"Good. Now put on your clothes. It's late and your psycho parents are going to have a fit."

Butters gulped. He would definitely get grounded from being out so late, but it was worth it.

**A/N: **...I hate this chapter so damn much. I'm being serious. I didn't mean for it to turn out this way. XC

**(1) **O_o I swear when I was typing this part, the song "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne started to play in the movie I was watching.


	12. Cybering

**A/N: **I've hit a bump in the road, folks. I need inspiration. I need a muse. Damn writer's block. Also, this is the same day as the Cutters sex.

**Possible warnings: **The usual.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own South Park.

**Reviews:**

Alcorion: Ah, it's okay. Thank you for the review and the compliment.

Angelic Guardian: Ah, Dougie/Butters. I had to throw that in there, along with Bradley/Butters. xD Ah, you a pervert? xD I've been reading Harry Potter smut for the last two days, so don't feel bad. Ah, I just don't like chapter eleven. To be honest, it's because originally Eric's fingers were supposed to enter...something...yeah. I didn't mean for it to end like it did. (I forgot about the "I'm seriously" thing, by the way. xD I've been saying it since I read your reply. Well, that and "I'm super cereal.") Also...the thing about Kyle's ass...When you wrote that, I thought of something in S6, and, well...here:

Kyle: "You need to freeze some of your ass off."

Eric: "At least I have an ass, Jew!"

Kyle: "...What?"

Me thinks Kyle's ass isn't so good after all, or at least in Cartman's view...but why the eff was he looking at it? Suspicious~

Anyway, thank both of you for your reviews.

* * *

Kyle sighed, tapping his fingers against his computer keyboard. He hadn't been able to sleep, so he had decided to get online. It was late though, so the only people that were awake-he knew Kenny would still be awake by now, but his computer had crappy connection, so he couldn't get online often-were Clyde, who he rarely ever talked to, Bebe, who was probably only up talking to Clyde, and...Cartman.

Kyle hadn't talked to Cartman all day; not one word. Kyle had seen Eric talking to the "new girl" in the morning before classes started. Kyle wasn't stupid though; he wouldn't fall for the trick like everyone else had. Everyone else had stared, _gawked, _at Butters, not realizing who he really was. They had been talking about how pretty the new girl was all day, along with the fact that someone had seen "her" get in Eric Cartman's car.

Kyle had been pissed off; pissed off with Butters for dressing up as a girl, pissed off at everyone for talking about how attractive he was, pissed off at Cartman for getting into his car with the boy. Surely Cartman wasn't that stupid, right? He wouldn't fall for that, right? Kyle didn't even know why he was getting so pissed off, but the more he thought about it, the angrier he became. It wasn't like he _liked _Cartman or anything. It wasn't like it _shocked _him that the boy would get in the car with Marjorine or whatever the hell Butters said his name was this time. The kid probably had a thing for drag.

Kyle continued to tap his fingers against his keyboard. Did he want to talk to Cartman? Yes. Was he brave enough to? He didn't know the answer to that. Bebe and Clyde were probably cybering with each other, so Kyle doubted either one would be talking to Cartman at the moment, and Kyle didn't know of anyone that Cartman had added that he didn't, so the boy was probably going to log off soon without someone to talk to. Kyle had better act soon.

He became visible so his friends would know he was online. He sent the first message.

**KyleBroflovski123: **_Hey Tubby._

There was a pause before he got a reply back. _Was _Cartman really talking to someone? Was Butters invisible so his parents wouldn't know he was on? Were they talking? Kyle bit his lip; he was jealous.

**TheDawg: **_Hey Jew-boy. What's up? Digging sand out of your vagina?_

Kyle was about to tell Cartman that he had seen Butters with him today, but something stopped him from sending the message. It was time to step things up a notch. Butters was dressing to drag and who knows what the fuck Kenny was going to do. Kyle had never seduced anyone, had never got a boyfriend, but he was about to hit on someone he had known for years.

**KyleBroflovski123: **_Maybe. My mom's asleep. Want to come over and help? _

There was a long pause again. Cartman was probably sitting in his chair in shock. Maybe his mouth was open.

**TheDawg: **_Are you drunk, Jew? _

Kyle sighed. What had he been expecting to happen? Cartman to come over and..what? Do him? Whatever he was doing, it was reckless.

**KyleBroflovski123: **_Forget it, fat-ass. Why are you even up this late anyway?_

**TheDawg: **_That, Kyle, is none of your business. If you MUST know though, I'm listening to Clyde tell me about his disgusting details about cybering with Bebe. _

**KyleBroflovski123: **_Knew it. Clyde's such a pervert._

**TheDawg: **_He keeps looking at Butters weirdly. I bet he wants to fuck him. Fag._

Kyle had to roll his eyes at the mention of the Stotch boy, but otherwise, he let it go.

**KyleBroflovski123: **_Sometimes I think YOU want to fuck Butters, Cartman._

**TheDawg: **_Maybe I want to fuck YOU, Kyle?_

Kyle stopped breathing momentarily when he was the reply. Was Cartman messing with him? He had to be. Still, just in case...

**KyleBroflovski123: **_Then you better start to get the sand out, Cartman. I'm not into all the gross shit I bet Wendy's into. _

**TheDawg:**_...Wow, Kyle. Are you sure you're not Kenny? Because you're acting like a perverted piece of shit._

Kyle had to roll his eyes. The question had to be expected though; this wasn't exactly something he'd normally do.

**KyleBroflovski123: **_Yes, Cartman, I'm sure. Here. I'll set up my web camera. Set up your own._

Kyle set up his camera, wanting Cartman to know it was really him sending these messages to him. He wasn't sure why, but he had to let Cartman know it was him being flirtatious, not Kenny.

Cartman set up his own camera and soon they were watching each other. They both were dressed in their pajamas; Kyle's had the Star of David, Cartman's had the Nazi symbol. How the hell had they managed to stay friends all these years?

_'The group would feel weird if he wasn't in it..'_

**TheDawg: **_Nice pajamas, Jew. Nice hair too._

**KyleBroflovski123: **_Shut up, Nazi. _

Kyle ran his fingers through his ginger locks, all the while watching Cartman's smirk.

**TheDawg: **_You really do need to discard of some of that sand, Kyle._

Kyle hesitated before he replied. He had the lights on in his room so he knew the larger boy could see him hesitate, just like he could see the blush tenting Kyle's face. Finally, Kyle sent his reply.

**KyleBroflovski123: **_I don't think I can do it on my own. I think I need some help._

This time he could see Cartman's mouth fall open. The brunet's hair was messed up and even if he had Nazi symbols all over his body, Kyle had to admit that the boy looked good.

**TheDawg: **_Why don't you get your boyfriend Stan to do it? _

Kyle's eyebrow twitched; he was getting irritated. He hated when people called Stan that.

**KyleBroflovski123: **_His hands aren't as big as yours, fat-ass. They wouldn't be able to get as much out._

He could see the other boy becoming irritated at the weight comment, but Cartman chose not to say anything.

**TheDawg: **_Why, Kyle. I think you're trying to get me to touch your vagina. Surely you know I'm not attracted to day walkers._

Kyle was about to roll his eyes again but then he realized something-Cartman had said day walkers, not boys.

**KyleBroflovski123:**_...What if I am?_

There was another long pause. He could see Cartman just sitting there, staring at the screen. What was he going to say? Make a joke out of it?

**TheDawg:**_...Meet me out by my car tomorrow. Before school starts._

Cartman logged off before Kyle could reply. What was he getting himself into? He guessed he'd find out tomorrow.

**A/N: **I felt that the Butters was outweighing the Kyman. :/ And Kenric is waaay behind. Oh well. I liked this chapter. I'm pleased with it.


	13. Mr Brightside

**A/N: **:o I'm getting less reviews than I used to. Perhaps the Cutters sex scene scared people off..

**Warnings: **The usual.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own South Park.

**Reviews: **

Alcorion: I feel a tad stupid, but...Harem?

xEmerald Isle: Oh? Enjoy! They're lovely.

Thank both of you for the reviews!

* * *

"Here I am, fat-ass. What did you want?"

Kyle was nervous. He had been reckless the night before while talking to Cartman online. Reckless and stupid. What if Cartman wanted to kick his ass? The larger boy may have gained a soft spot for Butters over the years, still to Kyle's disbelief, and maybe he even had one for Kenny-Kyle didn't think Cartman would occasionally let the boy eat his food if he didn't-but Kyle really doubted that Cartman had one for _him. _He'd definitely get his ass kicked if he had pissed the brunet boy off. It wasn't like it was when they were younger; if the two got into a physical fight, Cartman would win.

"Have a seat, Kahl."

Cartman was leaning up against his car. He was actually wearing his red jacket today, for the first time in years, and it was unbuttoned all the way down. The shirt peaking out from underneath the boy's jacket had some band's logo on it; Cartman liked a lot of metal bands these days that Kyle had never even heard of. The boy's hat was being held in his left hand while he ran his fingers through his hair with his right. The strands of brown hair were out of place and Cartman moved to fix them back before he put the hat back on.

Kyle moved to sit by his friend on the hood of his car. It was cold outside, so Kyle moved closer to Cartman's body warmth without even realizing it.

"Zip up your jacket, dumb-ass. You'll get sick."

The command was out of Kyle's mouth before he even realized it. He regretted saying it instantly, and the smirk Cartman was giving him was making him regret it even more.

"Why, Kyle, are you _worried _about me?"

Kyle rolled his eyes. Had Cartman just brought him here to be a jackass to him? Of course he had. Kyle doubted Cartman would ever change.

Kyle, done with rolling his eyes, brought his gaze up to Cartman's. Green met chestnut and Kyle had to wonder-had Cartman already changed? Without Kyle even realizing it? The boy was a hell of a lot nicer than he was when they were kids. He didn't try to kill someone every other day. He didn't even swear as much, though if Kyle ever decided to bring it up, Cartman would probably try to prove him wrong.

"...Maybe," He admitted. He reached out, and when Cartman didn't make a move to stop him, Kyle zipped the boy's jacket up. "Maybe I am."

Kyle's hand was still on the boy's jacket zipper when Cartman's larger hands came down to cover his. Kyle's gaze had moved to Cartman's zipper while he was zipping up the boy's jacket, but at the contact of the boy's skin, his eyes shot back up to Cartman's. The boy was looking at him weirdly; Kyle didn't think he had ever seen this expression on the brunet's face.

"Kahl.."

The redhead's eyes went wide; Cartman's face was moving closer to his. The boy's hands were warm on his and it took a moment for Kyle to register what was happening-Eric Cartman was going to kiss him.

And Kyle wanted it.

Kyle was leaning in to kiss the larger boy back. Cartman's lips were warm, if not a little bit chapped, but Kyle didn't mind; they were soft and the Jewish boy enjoyed the way they felt against his own pair. It was when Cartman's mouth was pressing more firmly against his that Kyle finally pulled back.

Kyle's eyes were wide, panicked, and Cartman knew he had pushed too far too soon. He had scared the redhead and the boy probably wouldn't do this with him again. Kyle hadn't been ready for his first gay experience, and Cartman had pushed it on him.

_'He looks like a wild animal.'_

Kyle scrambled away, backing up as far from the car and Cartman as he could. What had he been thinking? He had wanted in on the bet to prove that Cartman was gay, but _this_? _Kissing _the boy? Kyle wasn't even gay!...Right?

"I-I need to go. I'll see you later Cartman."

Kyle turned his back to his friend, who was sitting there looking like he wasn't surprised by his reaction or the experience itself at all, and ran, trying to get as far away from Cartman and his soft lips as possible.

"Yeah. Later, Jew boy."

Cartman had waited until Kyle was all the way out of sight before he bothered to even reply. He didn't even know why he had said it; it wasn't like Kyle could hear him. Still, he got an answer back-just not from who he had expected.

_'But I should have expected. That poor piece of crap loves to ease-drop and but into business that isn't his.'_

"I don't think he can hear you, fat-boy."

Cartman rolled his eyes, now not in the mood for a conversation.

"Shut the fuck up, Kenneh. I'm not in the mood for you."

The blond boy came out from behind a car close to Eric's. He had probably been back there hiding and listening the whole time.

"I told you he'd do that."

Kenny walked over to Cartman, a cigarette in hand. They smoked out by Eric's car sometimes. The teachers never checked the parking lot, so they never got caught. Cartman really _should _have expected his friend to be hiding out here somewhere.

"I said shut the fuck up! I don't want to hear it!"

Kenny shrugged. Instead of sitting on the car of Eric's hood like the other boy was still doing, the blond opened the passenger side's door and got in. Just like it wasn't uncommon for them to smoke out here together, it wasn't uncommon for them to skip classes together. And today neither boy was in the mood to go to class.

There was a pause before Cartman got into his own car on the driver's side.

"Roll down your window for Christ's sake! I don't want my car to smell like smoke, Kenneh."

Kenny did what he was told without objecting. That happened a lot; Cartman would tell him to do something and Kenny would do it without questioning.

"I told you in eighth grade that he'd always be in denial about being gay."

Cartman was starting up his car. He was getting pissed off at his friend. He didn't want to hear what he was saying.

"Shut UP Kenneh!"

Kenny shifted in his seat so he was facing his friend, his cigarette forgotten.

"Look," The blond sighed. "I know you've had this _crush _on Kyle for years, but he's probably not even come to terms with the fact that he likes cock yet. Let it go."

Kenny had found out years earlier that Eric had wanted to fuck Kyle. The brunet had let it slip one night when they were having too much to drink. Kenny had stolen the liqueur from his dad's cabinet when the man wasn't home. The result of it was a beating, but it was worth knowing that Eric Cartman liked guys.

"Maybe you're right, Kenneh." Eric sighed. Kenny tried not to let his shock show through at Cartman admitting Kenny might be right; the brunet might get pissed off and not continue with what he was saying if he did. "Maybe it is time. That stupid Jew doesn't know when a good man is right in front of him!" Kenny had to agree. "Stupid cock tease...Besides, Wendy's more than willing to let me pound her pussy whenever I want."

If it was anyone but Kenny Cartman was talking to, they would have winced at the boy's crudeness. Kenny was worse than the larger boy beside him though, when it came to language.

The blond boy shrugged.

"I'll let you blow me whenever you want."

Cartman pulled out of the school parking lot, planning to drive strait to his home...after picking up a pizza.

"Dream on, Kenneh! No way would I ever put my mouth there! However," Cartman was rubbing his chin as if he was deep in thought. "Maybe I'd let you blow me. You'd have to wash your dirty mouth first though. I don't know where that thing's been."

Kenny shrugged again. Cartman was probably kidding, but the blond would still do it if he'd let him.

* * *

Kyle went strait to his room when he got home. Laying on his bed, he did something he hated doing-he cried. He buried his face into his pillow and let out a low scream. His body was shaking with sobs. He didn't know why he was being so overly emotional, but he couldn't stop himself. Cartman hadn't made him cry in years, and he couldn't even blame him this time.

Kyle felt stupid. He had wanted that kiss. He didn't even know _why _he had wanted that kiss, especially as bad as he did, but he regretted not staying there and kissing Cartman longer more than he'd like to admit. He regretted running away more than he'd admit. He had fucked everything up and Eric wasn't even in class so he could fix it.

He would have to beg for the boy to forgive him.

**A/N:**...Ew, it got so OOC. Oh well. I hope you enjoyed. Also, I think I'm going to rename the chapters. Probably with song names.


	14. Frustrated

**A/N: **I had to go through each chapter to figure it out, but this should be Saturday. Thank goodness. I was afraid I had messed up the days. But no, I got it just right. No school for them~ Whoo~

**Warnings: **The usual.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own South Park.

**Reviews:**

PimpedOutGreenEars: Mmhm. I thought that it was about time to please some of my Kyman fans.

Alcorion: o.o Oooh. Well, I would definitely say this was one then.

Angelic Guardian: Ah, I'm off from school because of snow days, so don't get used to the updating. xD And I love making Kenny blunt. He just seems that way to me.

xEmerald Isle: I hope this was fast enough~

MonkeysUncle: First off, thank you. I was worried that it didn't turn out good. Second off, I...did not even consider that. o.o That'd be so hot. Wonder if I can work that in here...probably. Thirdly, I thought it was about time~ Yes, oh la la~

Thank all of you for the reviews.

* * *

"Get off, Bitch!"

Eric pushed Wendy's hands away, annoyed. It was a Saturday night, and Eric just wanted some piece and quiet-and some action. Between Butters, who wore those damn short shorts all of the time and had passed out before he could give Eric a blow job, Kenny, who kept making _jokes _about giving blow jobs, and Kyle, who had ran off after they had just kissed, Eric was getting pretty sexually frustrated. He had invited Wendy over, his _girlfriend, _but even she didn't seem to want to have sex with him; instead of running her hands all over his hot body, she was running her hands over his hair, trying to "style" it.

"Eric," She was pouting. Most boys would find it cute that their girlfriend was pouting, but it just got on Eric's nerves. Pouting didn't suit her looks; it suited someone more like Butters or Kyle. "Don't call me that!" Her voice took on the shrill tone it took when she was angry. Not for the first time, Eric had to wonder why he stayed with her.

_'Oh yeah. Her tits are great.'_

They weren't as great as Bebe's-Bebe had the best boobs in town-and her ass wasn't as good as Butters' was, but all in all, she was a babe.

"You aren't messing with mah hair!" He was getting more and more irritable; his accent was coming out more so than it usually did. "Now go get in the kitchen and make me somethin' to eat!"

She stood up from her seat on the couch. They had been watching television together before she had decided that she didn't like the way Eric's hair looked and that she should change it.

Eric scowled. Here it came. They got into fights often. They both had tempers, so it was no surprise. She would probably storm out, but she'd be back by tomorrow. She'd tell him that she forgave him because she was too stuck up to admit that it was her own fault.

_'Whateva. Bitch shouldn't try to change me._'

Wendy was screaming at him, he knew. He wasn't listening to her, not feeling like fighting back for once-not until he caught something she said to him.

"HEY! I am not fat! I'm big boned!" This time it was his turn to stand up from the couch. "Get out of mah house, bitch!"

She gave him one last glare before she did what she was told for once. She turned away from him, huffed, and stormed out.

"About time."

He had muttered it to himself, but it didn't help the fact that he was as frustrated as ever. He was about to go to his room when the doorbell ran. He knew that it wouldn't be Wendy back; she wouldn't come back so soon after a fight. Butters was probably grounded for being out so late before; he hadn't been at school Friday, and Eric was slightly worried that his father had beat him or something. Stan wouldn't have a reason to come see him, and Kyle probably wouldn't talk to him for a week. That meant that it was probably either a guy there to see his mom, who wasn't even home, or Kenny.

When Eric opened the door, he saw he had been right; Kenny stood there, a grin on his face. He didn't wait to be invited in. He pushed past Cartman and went into the house. Eric rolled his eyes at his friend's rudeness, but otherwise didn't say anything. It'd been house since he had last saw the blond because when they had went to pick up a pizza when they had decided to ditch school, there was a freak accident with one of the ovens in the restaurant, and Kenny had died.

He watched as the blond plopped down on his couch, as if he was in his own home.

_'He DOES come over enough..'_

"Kenneh," Eric sat down on the couch by his friend. "What are you doin' here, you poor piece of crap? Shouldn't you be out with your family collecting bottles on the side of the road or something?"

Kenny rolled his eyes; it was a habit that he had probably picked up from spending so much time with Eric. Before he said anything, he placed his hand on the larger boy's knee. It was time for him to make his move; Butters and Kyle had already had their turns.

"About that blow job business.."

Eric pushed Kenny's hand away, still frustrated from earlier. He wasn't in the mood to put up with a cock tease.

"Stop with the blow job jokes, Kenneh. If you don't, I'll rape your ass."

Kenny smirked, causing goose bumps to creep up on Eric's skin; that was never a good sign. The blond placed his hand back on his friend's knee.

"What if I'm not joking?"

He gave the knee a squeeze before letting it go. Eric thought that Kenny was done touching him, but the blue eyed both surprised him; the blond climbed into Eric's lap. He sat so Eric's body was between his two long, skinny legs. This wasn't unusual; like Butters, Kenny was touchy when they were alone. What _was _unusual for Eric was the fact that Kenny was pressing his crotch against the brunette's.

"Kenneh...what the fuck are you doing?"

It wasn't like Eric was complaining; he _was _sexually frustrated. Kenny wasn't hard to look at; if he had more meat on his bones, he'd be more attractive, but other wise, he was one of the hottest boys in the school-and he knew it. The only reason he didn't have a girlfriend was because he was a whore.

"I said I wasn't joking, Tubby. You just didn't believe it."

Eric growled at the name, but it was silenced when Kenny pressed his lips against his. Kenny's hands had been clutching at his shirt earlier, but now his arms were wrapping around Eric's neck, the blonde's fingers tangling in brown hair.

_'Fuck it.'_

They were still kissing, this time deeper than before, when Eric wrapped his arms around Kenny's thin frame. He pressed the two closer, enjoying the contact, when he let his hands slide down to Kenny's ass. He squeezed at it, enjoying the way it felt in his hands.

Eric decided to take it one step further when he stood up, though. He still had his hands firmly on Kenny's ass, so the blond didn't fall, and the McCormick boy wrapped his legs around his friend's waist.

Kenny had his eyes closed, but he opened them again when he felt his back hit something soft. Eric had carried him to his room and placed him on his bed. The brunet was still on top of him, cupping Kenny's face in his hands and still trying to deepen the kiss, when the blond pushed at his chest. It took a moment for the Cartman boy to realize that Kenny wanted him to pull back, but when he did he broke the kiss, a growl escaping him.

"Dammit, Kenneh! Stop being a cock tease!"

Kenny rolled his eyes again. Cartman had forgotten his promise of a blow job, it seemed.

"Lay back against the headboard, fat ass."

Eric narrowed his eyes for a moment, trying to decide whether or not he should trust his friend. Deciding that it was safe, the brunet leaned back against the headboard, never taking his eyes off of the blond in front of him.

Kenny moved between Eric's legs. It didn't take long for him to get Eric's cock out of his jeans. Kenny eyed it, trying to memorize what it looked like, in case he never got to see it again. He licked that the tip of the member in his hands, deciding whether or not he liked the way it tasted; he did. He lapped at the pre-cum coming out of it before taking the whole tip of it into his mouth, sucking on it. He could hear Eric making grunting sounds above him and it spurred him on more; he took more of his friend's cock into his mouth.

Kenny grew more adventerous, rubbing at what he couldn't swallow with one hand while massaging his friends balls with the other. It didn't take long for Eric to cum; he didn't warn Kenny-the blond wouldn't stop sucking anyway, so it didn't really matter-and the blond swallowed it all.

"Dammit..Kenny.."

The brunet was tired, Kenny could tell. He climbed on top of his friend, cupping his face in his hands, and kissing him. He liked being on top of Eric, but it didn't last long; the brunet flipped them over. Impatiently-Kenny thought that the brunet probably wanted to hurry so he could go to sleep-the brunet pulled Kenny's clothes off.

Cartman's eyes ran over Kenny's thin, naked frame. The blonde's ribs were poking out slightly, and Eric ran his fingers over them.

"Kenneh.."

Whatever Eric was going to say, he didn't finish. Instead, he leaned his head down, kissing the willing blond below him. One of his hands were cupping Kenny's face while the other one was rubbing the boy's thigh. Kenny wrapped his arms around Eric's neck like they had been earlier, and Eric's hand that was rubbing Kenny's thigh wrapped itself around the blonde's cock.

Eric didn't break from the kiss. He watched Kenny's face as the boy came on his hand. He looked down at it, a frown on his face. He moved off of his friend and wiped his hand off with a tissue, having a box of them by his bed. He had learned that that would be a good idea after the last time Butters was at his house.

"Sick, Kenneh! That's a bad Kenneh!"

Kenny rolled his eyes again. He was tired though, so he rolled onto his side and curled up by Eric's side. It wasn't long before the blond was asleep.

Eric looked down at his friend. He was as exhausted as Kenny was, but he wanted to take a shower first. Standing up, he decided that he would shower first, take a nap, then get online.

* * *

Kyle sat in front of his computer again. He had been thinking about what to do with Eric all day. Finally, after hours of pondering it, he had decided what he'd do. He knew that Eric was probably royally pissed, so it'd take a lot for the boy to forgive him. He hoped that what he was about to do would be enough.

He sighed nervously before turning on the computer in front of him. Without pausing-he was afraid that if he stopped to think about what he was about to do, he would chicken out-he logged in online. He was lucky; Cartman was online at the moment too. Without stopping to think, he opened the IM to message his friend.

**KyleBroflovski123: **_Hey fat-ass. Turn on your web cam._

There was a pause before the IM he was using said _TheDawg is typing... _Kyle chewed on his lip while he waited for a reply. He knew that Butters was online, so Eric was probably talking to the boy too.

**The Dawg: **_Hello to you too, Kyle._

Kyle sighed yet again and stopped biting his lip, grateful that his friend hadn't ignored his message.

**KyleBroflovski123: **_Dammit, Cartman. Just turn it on, okay?_

**TheDawg: **_Alright, alright. Always with the sand in your vagina, Kyle. You really should get Stan to help you get that out. Hold on. _

There was a pause in the conversation while Eric sat his own web camera up; Kyle's had already been on. Kyle could see the boy sitting in his chair. Eric's hair was messed up and looked wet, as if he had just came from a shower. He was dressed in a plain white shirt and a pair of gray sweatpants.

_'Maybe he's been out running..'_

It wasn't uncommon for Cartman to go out exercising. He _was _on the foot ball team; he _did_ have to keep in shape.

**TheDawg:** _Now what, Kyle?_

Kyle took another shaky breath, wondering if Eric could tell how nervous he was.

**KyleBroflovski123: **_I want to make today up to you._

He could see Cartman raise an eyebrow in interest.

**TheDawg: **_Oh really? How's that?_

Kyle stared down at his screen. Did he really want to do this? He did.

**KyleBroflovski123: **_Just watch, okay?_

**TheDawg: **_Oh? Are you going to give me a strip show or something, Kyle?_

Eric wasn't being serious-he didn't think Kyle would do something like that-but the redhead didn't reply back, so he decided to just wait and see what the Jew was up to.

_'Probably something sneaky.'_

After a while though, Kyle still hadn't done anything; Eric was getting impatient.

**TheDawg: **_I'm WAITING, Kyle._

Kyle was shaking, but he ignored it.

_'Better not chicken out now. He might kick my ass if I do. _**_I _**_might kick my ass if I do.'_

He reached up-even his _hands _were shaking-and tugged the hat he was wearing off of his head. Like the night before when they had been using IM to talk, Kyle had his pajamas on. He ran his fingers through his red curls, tugging on them lightly, before he moved his hands to his pajama top. Because his fingers wouldn't stop shaking, it took him a while, but he finally got his first button unbuttoned, allowing his collar bone and the pale skin beneath it to show.

Kyle looked up to make sure Eric was paying attention; the brunet wasn't taking his eyes off of him.

_'Good. Maybe he's ignoring Butters in the process.'_

Kyle let his hand slip into his shirt. He ran it over the top part of his chest, but stopped when he realized that Cartman couldn't actually see where it was going because the fabric of his pajamas were still in the way. He withdrew it from his shirt, this time running it over his neck instead. He could feel the skin there heating up from his own touch; he was getting turned on, and he knew that his face had to be red. The bottoms to his pajamas would do nothing to hide his erection and it would be a miracle if Cartman hadn't noticed it.

_'Maybe he hasn't yet..'_

Eric hadn't taken his eyes off of Kyle's hand, so maybe the brunet hadn't noticed the tent Kyle's pajamas were sporting yet. Just one glance down though would be all it'd take to notice...

Kyle's face got redder at the thought, and he stopped rubbing his own neck. Instead, he began to unbutton the rest of his pajama shirt, not stopping until it was all the way unbuttoned. Not looking at the camera-he was afraid that if he looked into Eric's hazel eyes, he really _would _chicken out-he slide the top off of him.

Kyle crossed his arms over his own chest for a moment, just rubbing his arms. Finally though, he loosened up and uncrossed him. He nibbled on his lower lip for a minute, trying to decide what to do. Finally, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Opening them again, he ran one of his hands over his slim stomach, dipping one of his fingers into his navel as it went.

Was Cartman still watching this? Was he laughing at him for being so embarrassed? For not knowing what to do with himself? Kyle didn't look up to see. Instead, he ran his free hand-the other one was still rubbing his stomach-across his chest, making sure to rub it over his nipples as he went.

_'I must look like an idiot, sitting here doing this. I bet Cartman's laughing his fat ass off.'_

Finally deciding to be brave, Kyle looked up at Eric. He wasn't laughing; he was staring at Kyle like he had never seen him before. There was something else there though, something written on his face; lust. Kyle took another shaky breath, this time not breaking his eye contact with Cartman, while allowing the hand rubbing across his stomach to sink a little lower. He was about to slip it into his pajama bottoms when he noticed something moving around behind Cartman-in his bed.

The something-or some_one-_was blond and at first Kyle thought that it was Butters. He quickly realized it was Kenny though, when he saw how long the blond hair _was. _It was too long to be Butters', too short to be Bebe's. Besides, the body was incredibly scrawny; Kyle didn't know anyone that skinny besides Kenny.

Cartman, noticing how wide Kyle's eyes were, turned to see what the boy was staring at. Kyle could see him mouth something that looked like "shit", but he didn't stop to ask him; the redhead quickly signed off while the brunet was distracted by the naked person in his bed. He turned off his computer.

Had Kenny beat him? Kyle doubted that the blond had got Eric Cartman to _date_ him.

_'Either way, Cartman's an asshole, and I'm not forgiving him for letting me do that after he slept with Kenny.'_

Kyle crawled in bed, sighing. He held his pillow to his chest. He didn't want to cry, especially not for the second time that week, but he couldn't fight off the tears when they came.

* * *

**A/N: **Ah, part of the idea for this chapter came from MonkeysUncle. Thank you~

Ah, anyway. I realize now that I don't like writing Wendy, which is probably why she hasn't been in this more often.

Anyway, thank all of you for the reviews. My original goal for this story was to get to twenty. NOW look at it. But it's not over yet. I never thought I'd get _this _many. You guys make me happy. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	15. Birthday

**A/N: **Hola people~ Again, I want to thank everyone that has made it to this chapter. If it wasn't for you guys, I probably wouldn't have made it here myself.

**Warnings: **The usual, folks.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own South Park.

**Reviews:**

xEmerald Isle: Really? I'm glad I'm making you like it. It doesn't have enough fans.

Alcorion: Ah, I'm glad to please. Personally, I think my attempt at sex scenes suck. Oh well. You guys seem to like them, so it's all good~

Angelic Guardian: Oh? WELL then. I'm glad you enjoyed it that much.

Thank all of you for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter, along with the ones after it.

* * *

"Eric?"

There was a knock on Eric's door. He could tell by the sound of the person's voice that had said his name that it was his mother. It was Sunday, but Liane had stopped making him go church years ago while he was in middle school.

Eric groaned, not ready to get up. He rolled onto his side wanting to escape the light that was peeking in from his now open door. The light was now shining on his back and, wanting to get as far away from it as possible, he hid his face in Kenny's still bare shoulder. The blond hadn't woken up after they fulled around the night before, but Eric didn't have to worry; he knew his mother wouldn't care that he had a naked boy in his bed.

"Mom," He was whining. "It's too early to get up."

Kenny's shoulder was bony, but the boy was warm and he pressed closer to the brunet in his sleep.

"Eric, hon," Liane's voice was sugary sweet. "Would you and your little friend like some breakfast?"

Eric was still tired, but he decided that breakfast would be worth getting up. Plus, Kenny's poor ass was probably starving.

"Pancakes with chocolate chips in them?"

Eric sat up, rubbing at his eyes. Kenny may have been naked still-the blankets covered any of his private areas-but Eric had put on sweatpants and a shirt after taking a shower.

"Sure, hon." She turned to walk away, but then turned back to him, a smile on her beautiful face. "Oh, and your other little friend-the other blond one-is here. He's downstairs waiting for you."

Eric blinked. Butters was here? Thinking it would probably be a bad idea to let him see Kenny in his bed naked, he climbed out of bed.

"On second thought, I think I'll take my breakfast to go. Tell Kenneh whenever he wakes up that I.." He paused, thinking of something good to tell his friend. Finally, he shrugged. "You tell the poor piece of trash something."

Liane was still smiling.

"Okay, hon."

She walked downstairs, leaving Eric there. Knowing that it would be cold outside-it was _always _cold in their crappy town-he went to his closet, looking for something to wear. Knowing he had to hurry before Kenny woke up, he slipped on a pair of jeans that Butters had once told him he loved-it was because they showed off Cartman's ass, but the blond would never tell him _that _part-and a plain blue and red shirt. He then slipped on his jacket, which he rarely ever wore now, and a pair of gloves. At the last moment, he decided to wrap a blue scarf around his neck.

He slipped out of his room and then downstairs quietly, without waking his sleeping friend. When he got downstairs, Butters was standing by his couch waiting for him. The blond himself had on a pair of jeans and a scarf. As usual, the blond had on a _Hello Kitty _shirt and didn't have on a jacket. The brunet rolled his eyes; Butters would be complaining about being cold later.

"A-are you ready, Eric?"

Eric racked his brain, trying to figure out why Butters was even here. Then it hit him; weeks ago, Eric had promised Butters that he would go ice skating with him. It would take a lot to get Eric to agree to something like _that, _so he had to think a moment before he realized why he would even agree to do something as gay as that.

It was Butters' birthday.

"Yeah. Come on, Butters."

Eric got his skates out of the closet before he opened the door for his friend. In a rare display of affection, after they had both stepped through it and Eric had closed it back, the Cartman boy wrapped his arm around the blond's shoulders. Butters smiled up at his friend, his face lighting up.

"Ah, jee Eric." Butters snuggled up to Eric. "Thanks for ta-takin' me out today."

Eric shrugged, a light tint of red coming to his face.

"It was no problem. Happy birthday, Butters."

Butters' smile grew and he snuggled closer to Eric, hiding his face in the crook of the boy's arm. Eric had a certain scent to him, and it took Butters only a few seconds to realize what it was.

"A-aw, you're wearing the cologne I got you last year on Christmas."

Butters snuggled even closer to the brunet-if that was even possible-and sighed contently. He really loved Eric. He probably had for years and he didn't even realize it. Maybe one day if he was lucky enough, the boy would love him back. He slipped his hand into Eric's larger one, holding back a giggle when the brunet laced their fingers together. Eric would make a great boyfriend.

It didn't take long before they reached the pond where they would skate. Other kids were there, but they ignored them, including Wendy who was skating with Bebe.

* * *

They skated for a few hours before Eric took Butters home. The blond had complained about being cold, like Eric had known he would, and the brunet had ended up giving him his jacket to wear. It was huge on the boy and it swallowed him whole. It looked cute on the boy, but Eric would never admit it.

They stopped at the Stotch resident. Butters' parents were still at work, so the blond boy wouldn't get in trouble for having Eric over; Stephen and Linda didn't like the boy. They blamed him for Butters being gay. They said he encouraged it because he let Butters cling to him.

"A-ah, thanks for takin' me out, Eric. I-I had fun."

They were standing in front of Butters' door. The blue eyed boy was staring up at him, a blush taking over his face, and Eric knew what the boy wanted; a kiss.

Eric placed his hands on Butters' slim hips. Eric leaned down, pressing his lips against Butters' chapped ones. They stood there for a moment, just kissing, until Butters pulled back. His face was redder than before.

"W-wanna come up?"

There wasn't a pause; Eric didn't need to think about his answer.

"Hell yeah."

**A/N: **Well, I don't like this chapter. Oh well.


	16. Weak

**A/N: **Hello there~ I am both worried and relieved at the same time that this story may be coming to a close soon. When it _is _done though, if I'm not sick to death of it, I might go back and fix up some of the chapters. I want to love this story, really. The fact that there's spelling mistakes bothers me to death. Seriously. I think about it more than I should. I'm super cereal. Anyway, thank you all for putting up with all of my little mistakes this far. Hopefully I'll fix them one day.

**Warnings: **The usual.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own South Park.

**Reviews:**

MonkeysUncle: I'm glad you could help too. xD I'm not sure why I didn't think of it, to be honest. Anyway, you're brilliant. Thank you.

Alcorion: Ah, I seem to have a soft spot for Butters.

Angelic Guardian: YES~ Feel bad for the Butters~ Anyway, they'll be a Kyman scene, but I can't promise it'll be soon.

xEmerald Isle: It just seemed rushed to me. :-/

Anyway, thank all of you for the reviews! You're all lovely.

* * *

Eric sat up. He was in Butters' bed-after the brunet had taken the smaller boy out skating, they had went back to the blonde's house to full around-and the only thing covering up his private area was the Stotch boy's thin sheets. He moved so his legs hanging over the side of the bed, the sheet still covering his groin.

"Mmm," The blond, who was behind him, moaned in content. "Eric..."

Butters had curled up against Eric's back. His thin arms wrapped themselves around the larger boy's back, just barely going all the way around; his hands were places flatly on Eric's stomach, lightly rubbing at it. Eric shivered, feeling Butters place light, soft kisses all along his spine and back.

Eric could hear the sound of rustling blankets behind him; Butters was sitting up. The blond boy moved so his chest was pressed against Eric's back. He moved his long, slim legs so Eric was between them, the blonde's feet resting on the brunette's knees. Butters rested his head on Eric's shoulder, his breath tickling the Cartman boy's neck. They had to look weird like that, tiny Butters wrapped around Eric's much larger frame. It was when Eric could feel the smaller boy behind him press his cock against the crack of his ass that the football player had had enough.

"Dammit, Butters!" His tone was harsher than it had been used on the blond boy in a _long_ time. "Get off me! I'm not some weak little pussy that has to be cuddled!"

If Eric was completely honest with himself, he would admit that he was scaredof the way he reacted to Butters. He couldn't bring himself to be as cruel as he was to the boy when they were younger. Eric Cartman didn't have many people that he cared about; the one's he did love were so few, he could list them off on one hand. Eric wasn't sure when it had happened, but after being friends with the Stotch boy for years, he had wormed his way into that select few.

Butters moved away from Eric, but the boy could sense that he was still sitting up. He could imagine the blond sitting there, a frown on his face. His knees were probably propped up and his genitals were probably covered by his Hello Kitty blanket.

"A-ah, gee, Eric." The boy sounded hesitant. Eric didn't think he'd want to hear what was about to come out of his friend's mouth. "We-we all have weaknesses." **(1)**

Eric rolled his eyes. The thought that he, Eric Cartman, had a weakness was impossible for him to believe.

"Not me, Butters. Not me."

"W-well...Maybe you do, and you just d-don't realize what it is yet."

Eric was about to argue, but he stopped to think about it. Weaknesses, weaknesses...

His mother. Eric loved his mother, despite her many obvious flaws. He always had, and she was the only person that he honestly _loved-_excluding Clyde Frog-when he was younger. She had always taken care of him, whored herself to make money to give him whatever he wanted (Eric wouldn't believe that she just did it because she _was _a whore).

Kyle. If anyone asked Cartman, he would deny that he cared about the Jewish boy and claim that he hated him, but it wasn't true. Like Kenny had discovered years ago, the football player had a crush on his redheaded "friend." He wouldn't go so far as to admit to himself that he loved the boy-or any of his other friends for that matter-but that was a long time to want to fuck someone, plus they had been friends for even longer than that.

Kenny. The poor boy had been his best friend for years. The blond boy probably thought that his spot had been replaced by Butters, but no, Butters had his own special spot in the sociopath's heart. Kenny though, Kenny was special himself. The blond would normally do whatever he wanted, like Butters, but he'd also mouth off to him and give him a challenge. Cartman couldn't live without fighting, which was probably why he liked Kyle so much. Unlike Kyle though, Butters and Kenny needed him. They depended on Cartman-Kenny for food, and the occasional shelter and affection.

Butters depended on Eric for similar, but different things. The blond still needed affection like Kenny did-Eric doubted his abusive parents ever hugged or touched him, unless it was to cause him pain-but he needed more than the McCormick boy. Butters needed someone to protect him from the assholes at their school.

The idea that someone needed Eric gave the boy a sick pleasure. They'd be miserable without him. He wouldn't admit that he needed them just as much, though it was true. He needed his mother, who feed him. That had been learned when she had hired someone to help him behave and she had stopped paying as much attention to him as she had before. He needed Kyle, who he had learned that he needed someone to fight with when he was younger and the boy had moved to San Fransisco. He needed Kenny and Butters, who stuck by him even when he was being an asshole-which was all of the time.

"Hm, maybe you're right, Butters. I think I'm beginning to see what that weakness is."

He could hear shuffling around behind him. Butters was probably moving to look at the boy's back. Cartman turned his head so he was looking at his friend. He had been right; Butters was looking at him, a mix of shock and pleasure on his face.

"I-I am? I am! Well, golly, Eric. C-can I ask what it is?"

Butters seemed excited and if it was anyone else, Cartman would be suspicious that the boy wanted to know so he could hurt him. This was _Butters_ he was talking to though. Butters, who had probably been in love with him for as long as the boy had _known_ him.

_'Butters likes being my minion a little **too **much. Wonder if the fag is into S & M...'_

The idea spiked arousal in the football player. He would have to find out later.

"No, Butters, you cannot. Not right now anyway."

Eric may have figured out what his "weaknesses" were, but that didn't mean that he would share them with Butters-even _if_ the boy was one of them.

"L-later then?"

Eric felt himself smile, though he tried to fight it. He turned his body half way around to place a kiss on the blonde's cheek. Butters seemed happy to accept it, and he wrapped his arms around the boy's neck, ready to receive more kisses.

"Hm...Maybe, if you're good."

Butters' smile grew. A light blush came to the boy's face. He looked ready to be "good" for Eric-although, even _if _Butters "behaved", Eric still wouldn't tell him. The larger boy didn't plan to admit that yet though. He placed his lips against the skin of the blonde's neck, ready to find out personally if Butters liked S&M, when he heard the door to the front door downstairs open.

Butters' parents were home.

Eric dressed quickly, stealing glances at the blond on the bed. He was fidgeting with his hands nervously. Eric placed one more chaste kiss on his mouth before he left, exiting through the Stotch's backdoor, careful not to get caught. It didn't matter though. The blond would still get grounded over something. He could hear his father screaming at him over something from all the way outside. The blond probably wouldn't be at school the next day; the blond usually wasn't after being grounded now a days. The bruises his father gave him were harder not to notice since the boy had came out of the closet.

When Eric got back to his house, Kenny was gone. Kyle was probably still pissed about the night before. Butters probably wouldn't be at school the next day.

Monday would be a long day for Eric Cartman.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm not sure that I like the last three paragraphs, but oh well. I think this will be over soon. I hope you stay with it until it is. And remember, folks, don't give up on whoever you want to win. All three boys still have a chance.

**(1) **One of my friends said something like this to me. I thank her for the use of the line.


	17. Trouble?

**A/N: **_So _close to being done with this story. _So _close. Anyway, someone is going to beta this thing, so it'll be fixed up a bit. Enjoy.

**Warnings: **The usual.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own South Park. You know that.

**Reviews:**

Alcorion: For Kyle, huh? I feel like Butters is taking over this story. I must apologize. I should have put Kyle in it more. I'm not saying that he won't win, but it feels so uneven. Kenny is in it even less, too. :-/ Anyway, I'm glad you found it interesting, and I'm sorry you're sad. I'm thinking about writing a sequel, if it makes you feel any better. I haven't decided for sure yet though, so no promises.

Thank you all for the reviews!

* * *

Eric was sitting with Craig, Tweek, Clyde, Jimmy, Timmy, and Token. He had been right; Kyle _was _still pissed at him. Not wanting to put up with his bitching-he wasn't sitting with Wendy because she was still angry too, and he knew she'd bitch and whine as much as Kyle would-he had sat with the other boys.

"You're other friends dump you, fat-ass?"

It had been the first thing that Clyde had said when Eric sat down at the table. He knew that the brunet wouldn't care _too_ much because Eric was popular. If it was someone like Pip that had sat down with them though, the boys would have kicked his ass-it had happened before.

Eric knew what Craig's reaction _would _have been if the boy had noticed him sit down at the table. He _would_ have said "...What the fuck are you doing, fat-ass?" Craig was too busy making out with Tweek to even notice that Cartman had sat down. Craig's fingers tangling in blond hair reminded Eric that it had been a while since he had talked to either Butters or Kenny.

"Shut the fuck up, Clyde."

Clyde rolled his eyes, but he complied, choosing to eat his food instead of pester the other boy. Eric noticed him giving the same weird look to Craig that he had seen the boy give to Butters. This time it was Eric's time to rolled his eyes.

_'Fag probably wants to screw him.'_

If Eric was friends with Token, he would have felt bad for the boy; there _was _a rumor going around that him and Clyde were screwing around. He _wasn't _friends with the asshole though, so he decided to just ignore Token. By the end of lunch, he had ignored everyone but Jimmy, the only person at the table who he really liked.

Kenny would have sat with him, but Eric didn't see the blond at lunch. He had probably gotten into trouble for smoking. When the boy didn't show up for any of his classes, Eric wasn't surprised. The boy could have either been skipping class or had died. Neither event was an uncommon one, and Eric wasn't worried.

* * *

Eric was playing with his Wii in his living room when his bell rang. He sighed loudly, but stood up to answer the door. He would have screamed for his mom to get it-it was probably for her anyway-but she was off whoring herself somewhere.

When he opened his door, expecting some asshole standing there to see his mother, he was surprised; There stood Butters Stotch, his hands fidgeting, his eyes blood shot, his nose running, his shoulders shaking. There was a large bruise on the boy's face and Eric didn't have to ask to know that Chris **(1) **Stotch had probably put it there.

"C-can I come in?"

Eric wordlessly moved out of the way so the smaller boy could come in.

* * *

Kyle paced back and forth. He had been agitated all day. His temper had gotten so bad at one point that even Stan couldn't stand to be around him.

"**Dammit!**" He couldn't hold his anger in any more. It had finally reached its point; he thrashed out and hit his wall. "_Fuck!_"

He knew his mother would be angry when she realized that there was now a dent in her son's wall, but he didn't care. He felt like he was going to explode. He needed to talk to Cartman, and it needed to be soon.

Not bothering to put his jacket or had on-he had pulled them off after he had gotten home-he slipped his shoes back on. He was going to go to Cartman's house. He was going to talk to the boy. He was going to figure out why he was so confused lately for once and for all.

* * *

Kenny stood outside the Cartman residence, a cigarette in hand. He had died earlier, before school had even started, so he hadn't been able to talk to his friend, but he was determined to do it. Despite what he had told Cartman about Kyle not even realizing he was gay, Kenny knew that the redhead was cracking. It wouldn't be long before his Jewish friend finally snapped and made a move-whether it was on impulse or not. Kenny had to convince Eric to be with him-more than a quick fuck-before the Jew did do something, even if it made him sound like a pussy.

He dropped his cigarette, letting it fall into the Cartman's yard. His friend would bitch at him for dropping it there later, but Kenny could just lie and tell him at one of his mom's asshole guys had just left it there.

Kenny walked up to the door and knocked, waiting for the boy he loved to answer it. He briefly wished that he hadn't smoked. He knew that Eric hated the smell, even if the boy occassionaly smoked himself, and it would make it harder-although not _too_ much harder-to try to seduce the larger boy.

* * *

"Butters," The blond boy was sitting on the Cartman's couch. Eric was on his knees in front of him, his hands placed on top of Butters' knees. "I'm assuming your asshole dad did this to you?"

Eric knew the answer before he had even asked. The blond in front of him was shaking and it was starting to piss Eric off-not at Butters, but at his abusive father.

"Y-yeah. Oh, hamburgers.."

Eric felt an urge to wrap his arms around the smaller boy's shoulders. Affection wasn't something that he showed often, but when he did, Butters was one of the few people that received it. The Cartman boy stood up and was about to sit down by the blond when his door bell rang for the second time since he had been home.

"Oh, dammit.." He muttered to himself. "Hold on. It's probably some asshole for my mom."

He didn't notice the blond shake more than he had before, afraid that it would be his father. When Eric opened his door, he relaxed, but only slightly.

There in the doorway stood Kenny McCormick.

Butters Stotch shivered. Kenny didn't see too happy to see him. The taller boy's blue eyes narrowed at him when he noticed Butters was sitting on Cartman's couch.

This couldn't end well.

* * *

**A/N: **Uh oh. Trouble~ Or is it?

Anyway, this is **so **close to being done. There's about two or three chapters left, I think. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review please! And thank you for reading it.

**(1) **Chris? Stephen? I can't remember which one I called him. Oh well~ We all know that Matt and Trey have called him both, so I suppose it doesn't really matter.

Also...has this gotten terribly OOC? I'm starting to think that it has.


	18. Crowded

**A/N: **There's only going to be twenty chapters in this thing, I think. There _was _going to be nineteen, but then I realized that I could make it fit so that there would be twenty...I hope.

**Warnings: **The usual.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own South Park.

**Reviews:**

Angelic Guardian: I'm sorry that you're sad. (Also, I don't know if you've heard it, but there's a song that has the lyrics: Flames to dust~ Lovers to friends~ Why do all good things come to an end~ And you just made me think of it.) Thank you~ And I learned something new. I don't think I've ever seen the cat episode. :o And...I wouldn't worry about being sad.

Thank you all for the reviews~

* * *

"Kenneh...What are you doing here?"

Kenny had walked past Eric without waiting for permission to come in. They had been thrown into an awkward silence for a while, the three boys in the room staring at each other. Kenny was glaring at Butters, who was fidgeting, while Eric looked between them, a frown forming more and more as the silence continued. Eric, not being one to keep his mouth closed for very long, had finally decided to break said silence.

"I came to talk to you." Kenny turned to look at his best friend. "He needs to leave."

Kenny wasn't going to look at Butters. He had noticed that something seemed to be off with the boy when he had came in, but he had thought that it was because of whatever him and Eric had been doing or talking about before Kenny had interrupted them. If whatever Cartman was doing or saying was causing was effecting Butters so strongly that he physically _shook_, then Kenny could guess what it was something big. He wasn't going to let whatever it was go on.

Eric didn't seem to be happy. He didn't get angry-he'd get agitated, but never really _angry_-with his best friend often, but the poor asshole had just came in his house without fucking asking and had told him that his guest needed to leave. He didn't try to hide his anger.

"Dammit Kenneh! Go to your own house and kick out people!"

Kenny moved closer to Eric. He was jealous of Butters, yes. Cartman spent more time with him lately, and Kenny didn't understand why.

Eric was about to snap something else at the boy, but he noticed something out of the corner of his eye; Butters was standing up. Eric narrowed his eyes.

"Butters...where the hell do you think you're going?"

Agitated that Kenny had lost Eric's attention, he turned towards the other blond in the room. He was going to snap at the smaller boy, make him feel like shit, but he finally noticed the bruise that Butters had for the first time. His eyes narrowed. Had Cartman done that? If Butters had a bruise years ago, Kenny would think that the football player had hurt him, but now he doubted it.

"I, uh, I don't want you two to f-fight, fellas." Butters' hands were still fidgeting. "Y-you two are f-friends. You guys a-are _my _friends, t-too."

Kenny felt something he didn't feel often-guilt. He had known Butters for as long as Cartman had. He may not know the Stotch boy as well as his friend did, but he knew that the boy's parent's weren't exactly loving sometimes. Kenny could relate to that.

Eric let out an audible sigh. He was beginning to get irritated with _both _boys. He didn't want to put up with either of their attitudes at the moment, but Kenny normally didn't act this serious and Butters _had_ came to himupset about something. He could leave them now. He could walk right out of his own house. He could go throw eggs at Kyle's house. Maybe Kenny would kill Butters and then die in a freak accident? But part of Eric didn't want that to happen. Part of Eric didn't want to _leave_, and he understood why.

"_We all have weaknesses."_

A part of Eric still hadn't admitted to himself that he even _had _weaknesses, but now he couldn't admit it.

_'These assholes are going to be the death of me one day.'_

"Sit down, Butters."

Butters' eyes widened. He knew Eric cared about him-even if the boy wouldn't admit it or wouldn't go out with him-but he had always thought that Kenny came before him; The McCormick boy _was _his best friend, and had been for years.

"B-but...Eric...I don't want to-"

"Sit _down, _Butters!"

Kenny's scream had startled both Cartman and Butters. Cartman looked even more irritated than before. He looked like _he _was about to scream, but when Butters _did _sit down, the brunet seemed to relax a bit. He shot Kenny a glance, half warning and half questioning the boy, then sat down by the Stotch boy. After a moments hesitation, the McCormick boy sat down on the couch with them so Cartman was between the two blondes.

They sat there, silence taking them over once again. Butters was still fidgeting, but his nerves had calmed down and he was no longer shaking. Being this close to Eric had helped calm him down a lot, but the fact that Kenny had actually wanted him to stay made him smile. They were both after the same boy, but they could still be friends.

Finally, it was Butters who spoke.

"W-well...Fellas..." The blond sighed lightly. "L-look, alright? Y-you guys are f-friends." He was nervous and it was making his stutter worse than it usually was, but he didn't stop. He needed to get this out. "Y-you need to st-stop fightin'. I-I don't know what you wanted to s-say to Eric before Kenny, but you sh-should just g-go ahead and say it, al-alright? An-and you, Eric. Y-you need to be nicer to Kenny. H-he wanted to t-talk to you, alright? I-it won't k-kill you to listen t-ta him."

Both boys surprised an expression of shock, looking over the boy's head. Butters was looking down at his hands so he didn't notice. They were both surprised though; Butters didn't talk this way very often.

Eric opened his mouth to ask what the hell had gotten into his blond friend at the same time Kenny had opened his mouth to congratulate Butters for growing a pair of balls.

Butters wasn't finished though.

"N-now. Th-this ain't right. E-Eric, you should know th-that me and Kenny both have cru-crushes on you." That was possibly the hardest thing that Butters had said yet, but he still didn't stop. "N-now, I think that you should ch-chose between us. P-pick."

Eric's could picture what Butters would say if he knew that he had slept with Kenny and kissed Kyle: The blond would tell him to "s-stop j-jerkin' them around".

"Butters, I don't think that-"

Eric never finished his sentence. His doorbell rang for the third time since he had been home. Cursing loudly, he stood up, then went to open it. His mouth fell open when he saw who was standing there, but he should have known that thinking about the Jew would draw the Jew to him.

"Kahl.."

Eric's house seemed to be becoming crowded, but the redhead hadn't looked past Cartman yet. The look in the Jewish boy's eyes alarmed him and not for the first time recently, Eric Cartman thought that Kyle looked like a wild animal.

* * *

**A/N: **I think that I should end this here. I hadn't meant for it to take so long for Kyle to get there, but this was I can stretch it out to twenty chapters. Anyway, enjoy and review!


	19. Pick

**A/N: **The end is almost here, folks. Only one more chapter after this one, I think. I may write a sequel, but I haven't decided yet. I'm sure I could think up ideas for one, but I just don't know yet. Oh well. Thank you for reading. The next chapter is the epilogue. I hope you've enjoyed.

**Warnings: **The usual.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own South Park.

**Reviews:**

xEmerald Isle: Ah, I'm glad you enjoyed it. 'Weak' may just be one of my favorite chapters. And I'm glad you're excited.

* * *

Kyle's eyes were slightly wide as he looked at Cartman. He was looking at the boy as if he had never seen him before. It was beginning to make Eric uncomfortable; he was going to tell Kyle to stop it, but the boy spoke before he could even get a word in.

"No, Cartman! Let me speak!" He seemed unsure of himself, which was rare for the Jewish boy. "Okay? Alright? _Please? _Just for once in your life, will you _please_ just let me talk? Just listen, alright?"

Eric crossed his arms over his chest. He was sure that Kyle still hadn't noticed the other two boys in the house, but there was no way that they couldn't hear the redhead. They were probably listening to every word that the boy was saying.

Eric was right, of course. Butters was watching the scene unfold with his mouth open while Kenny was just glaring at the oblivious redhead; Kenny knew that it was time-Kyle had finally realized how he really felt about their group's sociopath. He would think that it was funny that it had taken him years to figure it out if he himself wasn't in love with the boy.

Eric narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Alright, Jew. I'm listening."

Kyle had forgotten his jacket by the looks of it, but he didn't make a move to come in out of the cold. Eric didn't know if the boy was afraid of making him so mad with whatever he was saying that he'd get punched, or if he just hadn't _thought _about coming in out of the cold, but the look on Kyle's face was telling him that it was probably the second one.

"On the way up here, I was _furious_ with you, alright? I mean, you let me do...well, you know what I did, and you let me do it after you had sex with Kenny!" Eric tried to focus on what Kyle was saying and not on the fact that Butters had probably heard the fact that he slept with Kenny. He considered telling the boy that he hadn't actually _seen _them having sex so he didn't really have any proof, but Kyle didn't look like he would let him get a word in, so he didn't even bother trying. "But on the way up here, I started to think, okay? And, well...I learned something today."

_'Here it comes. Here comes Kyle's gay ass "I learned something today" speech.' _

"Don't roll your eyes at me, fat boy!" Eric had, in fact, rolled his chestnut colored eyes at the boy. He couldn't help it. "You see...I...I...I..." Kyle took a deep breath. Eric knew whatever the boy was trying to say was hard for him. He couldn't wait to rip on him for it later. "I..I love you, Cartman. I think...I think I'm gay for you."

Cartman's eyes widened this time and Kyle waited for a few seconds for what he was saying to register in his friend's mind. His cheeks were tinted with a light red color that only seemed to deepen once he continued.

"I-I mean it. I-I'm totally gay for you, dude. Seriously. I mean...I think it's you. Maybe I'm just a fag and you're the first guy that I like..Anyway, that's not the point!" He took a deep breath. Kyle's body was shaking like Butters' had been earlier and his green eyes were watering. Kyle Broflovski was trying hard to cry. "The point is...I love you, Cartman. I don't know _why _I do, but I just _do_!"

Kyle looked down at the ground, his eyes focusing on his shoes. What would Cartman do now? Would he laugh at him? Would he be mad? Would Kyle get punched in the face? None of the options would surprise him. He _had _just told a fucking _sociopath _that he loved him. What did he expect? Hugs and kisses?

Eric was letting what he had just learned sink in. _Kyle_ had a crush on him? _Kenny _had a crush on him? _Butters _had a crush on him?..Well, that one wasn't as surprising. Still though, an idea was beginning to form in the brunette's head.

"..Well, well, well. Come in, Kahl."

Kyle shuffled in, not looking up from his feet. Something in Cartman's voice seemed smug. If Kyle had looked up, he was sure that he would see a smirk on the brunette's face. Kyle tried to assume himself that if Cartman was letting him in his house it was a good sign, but he kept wondering if the boy was going to tie him up and throw him into the hole in his basement. **(1) **

Finally though, Kyle looked up, his eyes landing on Kenny and Butters who were still on the couch. Butters was nibbling on his lip, looking a weird mixture of sad and worried, while Kenny was looking irritated. Kyle turned his head so he was glaring at Eric, upset at having been overheard.

And then it hit him.

The bet had blown up in all three of their faces.

Kyle looked away from Eric. His eyes were watering again and he didn't want to look at the boy. Instead, he took another breath and moved to sit by the blonde's on the couch.

"This is so messed up, man."

Eric didn't move to sit by them. There probably wasn't enough room for all four of the boys on the couch anyway, since Eric was larger than all three of them.

"_What's _messed up, Kahl?" Eric's voice was still smug. Had one of the boys beside Kyle told him that they were all trying to win him over? Or was it because Kyle had just embarrassed himself? "That all three of you want my smoking hot body?" So one of them _had _told. Kyle shot them both dirty looks. "Now, now, Kahl. Don't get mad at them. It's not _their _fault I'm irresistible."

Kyle stopped glaring at his friends, a sigh escaping his lips. He looked down at his lap, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone.

"Anyway, I have a proposal for you three." Eric paused, not continuing until all three of the boys looked up at him. "I don't want to go out with you guys." In truth, the boy couldn't chose. A year ago he would have chosen Kyle. Now though, he didn't know who he wanted. His best friend? The boy he protected? Or the boy he had had a crush on for years? "You guys might kill each other over me. We couldn't have that now, now can we?" He was looking at Kenny at this part, causing the blond boy to roll his blue eyes. "Anyway, I won't pick between you three fags. Instead..." He straited his shoulders. "Instead of dating _one _of you, I'll full around with all _three _of you. We're not going to act like pussies and date, but what do you guys say? Hm? All three of you, or none of you."

For the third time that day, the room was silent.

* * *

**A/N: **Ah, the next chapter is the last one. I thank all of you for reading this far. I'm really tired, so there was probably mistakes everywhere in this chapter. Oh well. I'll probably fix them later. I hope you enjoyed and that you'll reveiew~

**(1) **You know, the hole that he throws his doll in. He plays "Lambs" in it? It's in the episode where Bebe gets boobs? Eh, you all know what I'm talking about.

Also....

Angelic Guardian: Yep. You guessed this ending in their review for chapter nine. I was seriously like this "O_O" when I read it. I had already planned on ending it this way then, which is why I didn't say much to it. You're brilliant really. o.o Seriously. I started to spazz out because I was afraid that everyone would figure it out after that. My friend had to calm me down. Anyway, you're excellent. Thank you for the review.

Ah, thank _all _of you for the reviews.


	20. I Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore

**A/N: **Ah, the final chapter, folks. I'll be sad to see it go. And actually, part of this chapter was supposed to be in the last one, but it was getting too long and I decided to divide it up. Which is funny because when I looked at it after I uploaded it, it seemed really short to me. Oh well.

**Warnings: **The usual.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own South Park.

**Reviews:**

xEmerald Isle:I'm glad that I can write the type of fic to where people actually feel bad if someone isn't happy. I don't like making people feel bad, but if I can make them _feel _something, then it means that it's good, yes? Or maybe that's weird to think. Anyway, I'm glad you're happy.

Alcorion:Lol...I assure you that Kyle and Kenny have no interest whatsoever in each other. Plus...Kyle isn't too fond of Butters at the moment...But I didn't say anything about Butters/Kenny, now did I?

MonkeysUncle: Well, I'm glad you're happy. And I have images too. Nice, huh?

Angecic Guardian:I'm clappin', I'm clappin'. xD I couldn't believe anyone guessed it at first either. Trust me. My friend seriously had to tell me not to worry about it. xc Ah, I'm sorry you're sad. I was hoping everyone would be happy, but you're the only one not. xC DAMN YOU, BE HAPPY~ Ah. Anyway, no, no, they didn't break up. She'll be in this chapter, actually. But no worries. No sexin' for the Wendy~

* * *

After a long pause, the silence in Eric Cartman's living room was broken.

"A-ah...I-I'll do it, Eric."

Everyone turned to look at Butters, the person who had spoken.

"I-I'm tired of bein' single, you guys. A-and besides," His eyes moved to Eric's. A blush was beginning to form on his face. "I-I like you, Eric."

Kyle looked at Butters, his face full of disbelief, a sense of de ja vu coming over him. It took him a moment to realize why, but he finally figured it out.

Butters had said almost the same exact thing when they had first come up with the bet.

After another moment's pause, this one shorter than the others, Kenny shrugged. "I'll do it too." Sharing his best friend was better than not having the boy at all.

"Oh, come on!" Kyle stood up, not wanting to sit by the other two boys. "I can't believe you two! What is _wrong _with you?!"

Cartman placed his hands on Kyle's hips from behind. He had been bluffing earlier; He really _would _agree to take the other two. Kyle didn't need to know that though. He was the only one left that hadn't agreed.

"Nothing is _wrong _with them, Kahl. They've just realized what a catch I am."

Kyle jerked away from the boy. He spun around to face him, his eyes wide once again. Slowly, a look of determination appeared on his face.

_'Fuck it.'_

A sound resembling a growl escaped his throat and he lunged at Cartman, trying not to think about the fact that he was about to agree to sharing the boy with two-_three, _if he was still with Wendy-other people.

Kyle pressed his lips against Eric Cartman's for the second time in his life. The kiss wasn't as soft or as gentle as the first one that they had shared, but this one lasted longer and was much deeper. Moments passed before Kyle actually relaxed into the kiss, and when he was just starting to, Eric pulled away, a smirk still on the lips that Kyle had just kissed.

"Well, well, well, Kahl. Now that we know how everyone feels..."

Kyle wasn't sure what he expected to happen. Still, it came to a surprise to him when Cartman actually _picked him up_and carried him all the way up to his bedroom. Kyle screamed Cartman's name, afraid he would drop him going up the stairs, but the boy didn't listen. Finally giving up about being put down before they reached their location, Kyle clung to the larger boy carrying him. Finally though, after what seemed to be forever for the redheaded boy, Cartman _did _drop him-right onto his bed.

Butters and Kenny had followed them up to Eric's room. They were standing in the doorway, watching them. Butters looked curious but Kenny looked agitated.

Kyle hoped to God that Cartman didn't want them to touch _each other._

"Okay. Here's how it's going to work. Kahl, I'm going to fuck you," The boy said it as if there wasn't anything uncommon at all. There was no stutter in his sentence or blush on his face. Kyle had a blush on his own though, and his hands were gripping Cartman's blankets. "While you two" He turned to look at the two blonds in his doorway. "Can fool around and do whatever you want with each other."

Kyle was scared-he _was _a virgin, and being with a boy would hurt more than it would with a girl-but a small part of him was excited, and that part was beginning to grow and take him over. His grip on Cartman's blankets slowly started to relax as he told himself that he could do it-he could have sex with Eric Theodore Cartman. He swallowed, still scared, but he laid back on the bed, ready for whatever the brunet would give him.

"W-why do me a-and Kenny have ta fool ar-around with ea-each other?"

Eric let out a loud sigh and turned to look at the blonds. He had an expression on his face that was saying that whatever was about to come out of his mouth should have been obvious.

"Because, Butters, I can't have sex with all _three _of you. We have school tomorrow, dumb-ass."

In truth it was because Eric had barely any sexual experience-he didn't think he could _last _long enough to screw all three of the boys.

"O-oh...Alright."

Butters moved over to Eric's chair. He sat down in it, his eyes staying on Kenny. Like Kyle, the boy was scared. He trusted Eric, but would Kenny hurt him?

Butters didn't need to worry though. Sensing the blonde's blue eyes on him, Kenny turned his own gaze towards the Stotch boy. The taller boy shrugged before walking over to the boy in the chair. His irritation had almost completely disappeared. Their gazes were still connected and Kenny could tell that the smaller boy was scared.

Kenny, having the most experience with sex out of all of the boy's in the room, knew that he needed to get Butters to relax before he tried anything. He placed his hands on Butters' shoulders and began to massage them, trying to get the boy to calm down. Finally, it began to work; Butters was relaxing under his hands.

"A-ah, gee, Kenny.." A blush was beginning to form on Butters' face. "Th-that feels re-real good.."

Kenny held back a smirk; it would be no good if he scared the boy. He moved one of his hands to the smaller boy's neck while the other one moved up to cup one of his cheeks-the one that wasn't bruised-in his hand. Butters' eyes widened and his lips parted slightly, but he didn't look away.

_'Perfect.'_

Kenny bent down, placing a kiss to Butters' warm lips. They were softer than his own pair-they were softer than most of the girls Kenny had kissed, and that was a _lot-_and they tasted good. Kenny deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue in the other boy's mouth. It was just as good on the inside as it had been on the outside. Kenny broke away from the kiss when he heard Butters moan.

"Wh-why'd ya s-stop?"

This time Kenny _did _smirk. He removed his hands from Butters' neck and face, letting them run down the boy's flat chest. When he reached the end of the boy's shirt, he tugged on it. It took Butters a moment for him to realize what Kenny wanted, but when he did, he quickly pulled off his shirt.

Butters didn't have any muscles, but he wasn't fat either. Kenny couldn't complain; they both were probably underweight. Kenny ran his fingers down Butters' chest, this time no cloth coming between the contact, and let them slip into the boy's navel. The boy shivered beneath his fingers, making Kenny want more of a reaction from the blond; this time, instead of his fingers traveling over Butters' smooth skin, he let his lips kiss their way down to the blonde's stomach.

Butters moaned again. He was beginning to squirm in his seat, not being used to being touched on his stomach. He ran his fingers through Kenny's hair, tugging on it.

"Kenny.."

Kenny looked up from the boy's stomach, blue meeting blue. Not breaking their eye contact, Kenny slowly began to unzip the boy's zipper, causing him to squirm in the seat more. Kenny didn't stop though; he pulled Butters' too-tight jeans off, thankful that he was coherent enough to raise his hips, helping Kenny pull the things off.

There Butters Stotch, possibly the gayest kid in their school, sat. The only thing left that he had on was a pair of white briefs. Kenny placed his hands on the boy's thighs, rubbing them. Butters let out a small whimper, spurring Kenny on. The McCormick boy placed a kiss on both of the boy's thighs before pulling Butters' briefs off.

The boy wasn't as large as Kenny or Eric was, but he wasn't unattractive. Kenny looked Butters' cock over, inspecting it, before he took it into his mouth, swallowing half of it down; it wasn't the first time that Kenny McCormick had given someone a blow job, and he wasn't bad at it. The boy he was sucking off let out a loud cry of pleasure, but Kenny didn't look over to see if the other two boys in the room had noticed. He was sure that they had though; it would have been hard to _not _hear.

Kenny could hear Kyle letting out small cries of his own, along with panting sounds, but he didn't look over at the other two boys to see exactly what they were doing. Instead, he took more of Butters into his mouth, and it wasn't long before the boy was thrusting into his mouth and then finishing.

Kenny swallowed then pulled away. He looked up at Butters' face; the boy looked like he was going to collapse. Kenny sighed, thinking that the boy above him would be unable to finish him off. Kenny was surprised though, because Butters sunk down to his knees beside the boy.

"K-Kenny.."

The boy didn't say anything else. He simply moved closer to Kenny before he pressed their lips together once again. Kenny placed one of his hands back onto Butters' unbruised cheek while he wrapped one of his arms around the other boy's waist. Butters didn't hesitate as he slipped his hands into Kenny's ratty jeans. The boy wasn't wearing underwear under them-he rarely ever did in hopes that he would get laid-and Butters wrapped his small hand around the larger boy's cock.

They stayed like that, Butters kissing and jacking Kenny off on Eric Cartman's floor, until Kenny came in the blonde's hand. It took a while, and when Kenny was finally finished he slumped against the other blond, exhausted.

Kenny was going to close his eyes, but he felt Butters withdraw his hands from his jeans. He watched the boy as he brought his own hand up to his face and began to lick Kenny's cum off.

"Fuck, Butters."

Kenny was going to kiss Butters, but a moan coming from the other side of the room caught his attention. He turned his head around, still leaning against Butters, to look at the other two people in the room.

Kyle was on Cartman's bed, being fucked by the larger boy. Kyle's skinny arms were around Eric's neck, his legs around the larger boy's hips. The redhead had his eyes closed, but Eric's were open, and they were watching the boy beneath him. Kyle's mouth was open and he was still panting and letting out loud moans, while Eric was letting out the occasional grunt. Kenny felt a pang of jealousy, but he let it go, smirking to himself; Eric was giving it to Kyle hard and the blond knew that the Jew would be in pain the next day.

Kenny watched until they were both finished, cumming with each other, before he stood up. He grabbed Butters' hand and led him over to the bed, where he collapsed on it.

They moved around until Eric was between Butters and Kenny, Kyle resting on the boy's chest. They were quiet for a while, all four of them panting and tired, until Kyle broke the sentence.

"Hey Butters? How did you get that bruise?"

Eric sighed, wrapping his arm around his Jew's waist. He loved the boy-though he would never admit it-but Kyle was being stupid.

"Isn't it obvious, Jew? His bastard father did it."

Butters blinked, having realized that he had never corrected Eric before.

"H-huh? N-no he didn't. Clyde di-did it."

There was another pause in the room, before...

"..I'll fucking kill him."

Butters tried to hide a smile by burying his face in Eric's arm. Sometimes the boy was too overprotective of him, but it was nice.

* * *

Stan and Cartman were sitting at their lunch room table alone; Kenny, Butters, and Kyle were still in the lunch line.

"I'm glad things are back to normal, dude. It felt weird without you at the table."

Stan didn't know about anything that had happened the day before, obviously.

"...Normal?" Eric raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Right."

Sensing that something was off about the way Cartman was acting, Stan was about to ask what was going on. Butters reached their table before he could though. When he sat down at their table, he ignored his food to wrap an arm around Cartman's. Stan didn't find it odd, knowing that Butters was touchy with the football player, until the blond let out a giggle and...

"Stan? You owe me f-fifty bucks."

Stan's eyes widened as what Butters said sunk in. They were...together? But Kenny chose that moment to come up to their table. It didn't take Stan long to notice that the blond was sitting as close to Cartman as Butters was.

"Fifty bucks, please."

Kenny held out a hand, waiting for his money.

_'No way. BOTH of them? Maybe Cartman's in on it. Maybe they're playing a trick on me and he gets part of their money. We'll see who's falling for THAT when Kyle gets here. There's no way he would go along with this.'_

But when Kyle showed up, he didn't sit _by _Cartman; he sat in the boy's lap.

"...Kyle, what the hell are you doing?"

Kyle looked uncomfortable. He shifted around on Cartman's lap, knowing that people were staring at him. They were getting the whole lunch room's attention. It wouldn't surprise him if the lunch room monitor came over soon to tell him to move off of the boy he was sitting on. Kyle looked around, looking for the teacher on duty, but even he was staring.

"Uh...Stan.."

Seeing that Kyle didn't know how to say whatever it was he was trying to say, Eric pipped in.

"My Jew-toy wants his fifty bucks."

After they had fooled around, the boys had told Cartman about what they had bet on.

"...Dude. No way. No _fucking _way."

No one knew what to say to Stan; it would take a while to make him believe that they were serious. None of them _got _a chance to say anything to the raven haired boy though because Wendy chose that moment to come up.

"Eric! What are you _doing_?!"

Eric looked irritated. He had forgotten all about his girlfriend.

"Sitting with my hoes."

Wendy looked upset. Eric rolled his eyes; the boy loved attention, but he didn't want to put up with _her _to get it. It didn't matter though; screwing around with three different boys would get him enough attention for the time being.

"WHAT?! Eric, I'm breaking up with you!"

She stormed away from him, not looking back.

_'Dumb bitch probably thinks I'll follow her. Whateva, I do what I want.'_

Eric began to eat, ignoring the stares of everyone in the room. There was a smirk on his face, that only grew as people finally spoke, beginning to gossip with each other.

Lunch went on that way, Eric sitting there with his three hoes curled up around him.

* * *

**A/N: **I didn't mean for it to have so much Bunny, but oh well. I'm thinking about writing a sequel, like I said before. If I do, Clyde will be in it more. Anyway, you guys should check to see if I do write a sequel. I already have ideas forming for it.

Anyway, here's a list of couples that have been in this, or at least mentioned/hinted:

Eric/Kyle (Ah...I'm listening to "I Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore" right now xD)

Eric/Kenny

Eric/Butters

Eric/Wendy

Pip/Damien

Craig/Tweek

Craig/Clyde

Clyde/Token

Clyde/Butters (Clyde stares at people for a reason, folks)

Bebe/Clyde

Stan/Wendy

Kenny/Butters

Kyle/Butters

I think that's all of them. It doesn't really matter. I just thought I'd throw them out there.

I want to thank the following people for reviewing:

Angelic Guardian

MonkeysUncle

Alcorion

xEmerald Isle

PimpedOutGreenEars

OffiKennyMcCormick

B-pod

Unavailable 101

I want to thank each and every one of you, along with my beta and anyone else who has taken the time to read this. I plan on fixing up my grammar mistakes and making this thing at least a little better, but thank all of you who stuck through it this far put up with it's mistakes. Thank each. And. Every. One. Of you. You're all lovely.

Well, I believe it all~ Is coming to an end~ Oh well, I guess we're gonna pretend~ Let's see how far we've come~ (Cause I said I'd probably be singing it. But honestly, I'm still singing "I Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore.)

Anyway, thank all of you once again. I hope you enjoyed.

**~The End~**


End file.
